We're Sick Like Animals
by porcelain bird
Summary: In a society where human animal hybrids run amok, Alphas are the dominant species, over humans, or Beta hybrids. An Alpha needs a Beta to feel complete, to feel whole. Blaine needs Kurt to be complete. Another wolf!Blaine fic!
1. Chapter 1

"And I'm sure that you will be satisfied with McKinley. In a public school, practically everyone is mixed, so I am sure that you will have no problem fitting right in. There are very few humans here, but the ones that are have been trained in how to deal with part humans."

Four pairs of eyes stared at the principal as he guided them around the school. They were nervous, some more than others. Kurt did not want to be in a public school, but after the disaster at Dalton, it had seemed that McKinley was their only option. But that didn't mean Kurt had to like it.

"Out of curiosity, what are you?" Kurt fixed the principal, Figgins, with an icy glare. "We're Intershifters." His voice was laced with sarcasm and sass, but it was coated with sugary honesty, something Figgins swallowed up with a smile.

"I mean what animals do you shift to?" Kurt sighed. Really, sometimes he hated humans. Sure, he had a few human friends, but for the most part they were annoying, and just did not understand Intershifters.

"I'm a lioness." Quinn said, tossing Kurt a warning glare. His neck instantly prickled. He was the Alpha of their miniature pack, and he did not particularly like having his position usurped. But he understood that Quinn was simply trying to keep the peace. "Brittany is an Intercat, and Kurt has both cat, and wolf blood."

This news caused Figgins to raise his brows, and Kurt rolled his eyes. It was rare for two Intershifters of different species to mate and reproduce, but his parents' business really wasn't anyone else's. Just because he was a rarity did not mean people had instant permission to gawk.

"And Finn has dog and she-wolf blood in him."

Okay, so maybe in their pack it wasn't that big of a deal. But to the rest of the world, it kind of was.

"Positions?" Figgins inquired further, and Kurt sighed. Hadn't they written this all down when they transferred? They had to fill out a survey, couldn't he just read them?

"Brittany is a Beta, and Quinn is an Alpha. Finn is Versatile, and I am the Alpha Beta." Kurt watched as Figgins' expression grew in wonderment, and he couldn't help but wonder if the man's eyebrows could raise any further.

"Are you mated?" Kurt's chin rose high. "I am currently unmated. But rest assured, when I will be, it will be to an Alpha."

A hundred years ago, a lab, located in Lima Ohio, had exploded, poisoning everyone with radiation. While no one inherited superhero powers, people began to change. They found that they could change into animals at will. Hundreds of people had been polluted, and while some spread out among the world, the largest portion of these contaminated people, named 'Intershifters' were located in Ohio. More specifically, Lima.

Over time the Intershifters had embraced their animalistic ways of life, and mated with other Intershifters. It was practically unheard of for an Intershifter to breed with humans, but in modern times, it was far more common now, resulting in more and more people transforming. But in a selective, exclusive school like Dalton, Intershifters were hard to find.

"Are any of you mated?"

Quinn and Finn looked away uncomfortably, and Kurt pitied them. Quinn was an Alpha Lioness, she always would be. But Finn was versatile, he could easily flow between Beta and Alpha, wanting to dominate Quinn, or let her dominate him. They had tried mating before; they had loved each other at one point. But it had turned up disastrous results.

"No. None of us have mates." Kurt said. Curiously, he asked, "Are there any mates here at McKinley?" Mates were a rare thing to find in high school, or at least Kurt had assumed so. To find the one destined for him here at a small town high school would be something of a fairytale in his mind. He had to be very careful in who he chose, he knew that wolves mated for life.

"Yes. Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang are both mates, Silver Foxes. They're pretty tame as far as mating goes, but avoid them whilst they are in heat." Kurt nodded. He himself had never experienced a heat before, nor seen one, but the stories about them were frankly quite terrifying.

"Also Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes. Noah is a shark, and Lauren is a bear." It was Kurt's turn to raise his eyebrows. A shark and a bear? Now that was a combination he had never thought of before. "I suggest avoiding them together. As you know, sharks need to keep swimming, or else they die. Noah, well he, ah-he needs physical affection. It really doesn't matter to him where he gets it from."

Quinn's mouth dropped open and Kurt furiously blushed. He was a firm believer in one true mate. He was the only one of their pack who thought that way, but it was the way he had been brought up. But fucking anything with legs? That was just something Kurt could never do.

"Are those the only mates?"

Figgins nodded, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "But there are more Intershifters who take more than one mate. During breeding season, I warn you, there may be a lot of public nudity and sex. I suggest you avoid the hallways as much as possible, especially the Betas." Kurt and Brittany nodded. They knew the dangers of being a Beta. They were submissive to all Alphas, whether their true mate or not. Kurt maintained some control over Quinn, being the Alpha of the pack, but if she wanted to, she could easily exert all her dominance over him.

"How many Interwolves are there?" Finn thought to ask, and Kurt glanced at his stepbrother gratefully. Finn was often a little slow on the uptake or very slow-depending on the situation-but he could always be relied on to have his heart in the right place.

"Four. Mercedes Jones, Dave Karofsky, Artie Abrams, and Blaine Anderson." Kurt nodded. That was good. Maybe one of them might be suitable for their pack. But not more. They were only half a pack at the moment, but when they all mated, there would be eight members. Rarely did packs exceed ten members.

"If you are seeking more members for your pack, I suggest seeking Dave Karofsky and Blaine Anderson out separately. They are both Alphas, and competing for their status." Kurt nodded, and shuddered delicately.

"Now I've assigned you all in all the same classes, so your transition to McKinley should be smooth. I suggest you get going to class. I do warn you however, it is October; the hormones in many of our students have increased. As four new Intershifters, many will take an interest in you, and I cannot guarantee whether or not it will be an honest mating."

Kurt couldn't help but snort. As if that would actually happen.

"MINE!"

Kurt trembled, quickly accepting his position behind Finn and Quinn. The four of them had simply walked into the classroom, and a large burly jock had immediately stood up and growled, clearly possessively towards Kurt.

Apparently this was Dave Karofsky, and Kurt had earned his approval. Not that Kurt wanted it. He had heard of one-sided matings before, but he had never experienced one. He had no doubt that this Karofsky fellow clearly felt something for himself, but he felt nothing in return, nothing but fear.

"No, no I don't want this!" Kurt whispered in horror praying that he would not be forced into a mating where he felt nothing. He could not mate with Dave Karofsky; he knew that Karofsky was not his mate. But he was almost positive that his mate was here, somewhere.

He had gone into today with a sense of skepticism, knowing that the chances of finding his mate were one in a billion. But as he had walked closer and closer to his Spanish class, he had smelt it. He had caught the scent of his mate.

Interwolves, taking only one mate in their lives, were born with a particular scent. The very first scent the smelled was that of their true mate. Kurt knew exactly what his true mate smelled like, and vice versa. And above all, he knew that Dave Karofsky was not his true mate. But at the same time he knew what Karofsky was feeling was not hormone driven. Hormones passed after physical contact, but the five people holding him back from jumping over the desk and claiming him right then and there was doing nothing to deter Karofsky.

Suddenly the classroom door was flung open, and someone practically flew through the threshold, and Kurt suddenly found himself tackled to the ground. He was quickly enveloped in the scent of sandalwood and cinnamon, and masculinity, and before he knew it lips were on his, arms were pinning him to the ground, and Kurt's hand instantly reached up to the person's cheek. Kurt had never felt more complete in his life. He had found him. He had found his mate.

Suddenly there was a roar, and his mate was pulled off of him. Kurt's eyes flew open at the lost of contact, and he whimpered, pained that his mate had been dragged away from him. He saw Dave Karofsky's hand fisted into Kurt's mate's shirt.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM ANDERSON! HE IS MINE!"

Anderson. Kurt had mated with Blaine Anderson. His blue eyes met Blaine's, and he knew they conveyed desperation, want, _need_.

"No!" Kurt said, and began scrambling to Blaine, desperate to be in his mate's arms. "NO! I'm his, I'm his, Blaine is my mate." He was so close to reaching Blaine, when Finn suddenly yanked him into his arms. He did it not a moment too soon, because Karofsky launched at his mate, shifting as he did so, catching Blaine off guard.

Kurt screamed as he saw Dave Karofsky engage a fight with his unprepared mate.

When Kurt saw Blaine change for the very first time, it was a miracle that he did not melt into an instant puddle of goo. He had barely gotten a chance to really look at his mate, but his wolf form was so damn beautiful, it nearly brought tears to Kurt's eyes.

Blaine's fur was dark and curly, his frame large, larger than Kurt's. He was considerably smaller than Dave Karofsky though, which caused fear to shake Kurt to the core. The teacher was ushering the students out of the room, but doing nothing to stop the fight. None of the students looked particularly shocked, rather put out that they could not stay and witness it.

No one bothered trying to remove Finn, Quinn, or Britt from the vicinity, Kurt needed them right now. He was watching his mate in a fight, only moments after meeting him. Unable to stay standing any more, Kurt slid to the ground, his shaky knees giving out.

He watched as Karofsky launched himself at Blaine, but the smaller wolf rolled away just in time. He quickly extended a paw, scratching Karofsky in the face, eliciting a roar of pain from him. But Kurt's feeling of elation quickly morphed into fear, as Karofsky clawed Blaine's backside. The dark wolf yowled in pain tossing his head back and arching his back downwards. This fight was quickly turning deadly, and Kurt was practically paralyzed with fear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Suddenly everything stop, and all attention turned to the tall, foreboding blonde lady in a red tracksuit. Her eyes quickly scanned the wolves, paused in mid fight, and Kurt huddled on the ground, with his pack surrounding him, offering him silent support.

"Karofsky! Anderson! Shift back, now!"

The boys both did so immediately, easily changing back into their human forms, their clothes adapting to fit back onto their now human bodies. Kurt whimpered as he caught sight of Blaine. Oh god, he was more perfect than Kurt had ever imagined in his wildest dreams.

He had thick dark curls on top of his head, and deep hazel eyes, with flecks of green and gold. His human stature appeared to be shorter than Kurt's, but stockier, more muscular. His face was sharply defined, he had the jaw of a Greek god. His stance was that of an Alpha, and it made Kurt want to submit fully to him. If Blaine told him to jump out a window, Kurt would do so.

Mistaking his whimper, Karofsky took three long strides towards Kurt, and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Coach Sylvester, he started kissing my mate!" He roared, clutching to Kurt possessively. Kurt moaned in pain, and arousal. His nails were creating long scratches on the linoleum floors. He knew what was happening. He had gone into mating season.

He needed the official mating to take place. He needed to become Blaine's, to be mated to Blaine forever. He knew that he belonged to Blaine, so Karofsky's touch felt like flames on his bare skin. Kurt moaned again, and this time Blaine reacted.

"He isn't your mate you filthy half-breed mongrel!" Blaine snarled out. Kurt knew he should take offense to that, he was a half breed as well. But the low possessive tone of Blaine's voice was nothing short of sexy. Kurt moaned appreciatively.

The woman-Coach Sylvester-looked between them. "You!" She barked, glaring at Kurt. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from Blaine and glance at her for the duration of her question. As soon as she voiced it though, his eyes immediately flew back to Blaine.

"Who is your true mate?"

Without hesitation, eyes still locked on Blaine's, he said with certainty and finality,

"Blaine. Blaine is my mate."

Karofsky roared in fury, and Blaine could no longer contain himself. Letting out a wanton whine, he launched himself at Kurt, only to be grabbed around the collar of his shirt by Coach Sylvester. He glared at her, but she was undeterred.

"Save it wolf boy. I know for a fact that this morning you were mate-less. You're going to have to get his father's permission, and then do the mating process properly. I don't care what other kids do these days, you're doing this the right way."

Both Kurt and Blaine whined in protest, but the coach refused to change her mind. She was clearly a ruthless woman. Had she ever known love? Maybe she had lost her mate. That would probably explain it.

"Wow dude, you're screwed." Finn told Blaine unhelpfully, and Kurt glared at him. The coach turned her attention to Finn, and pointed at him. "You! Frankenteen! Names and species!"

Kurt sighed. Was now really the time for formalities? And did no one read their files? Kurt had spent ages making sure they were written in his perfect penmanship, and every detail was flawless! It seemed like his work had all been for naught.

"Uh, I'm Finn, I'm Kurt's stepbrother. I'm wolf and dog, Quinn's a lioness, Brittany's a cat, and Kurt is cat and wolf."

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt again, and Kurt saw so much love, so much want, it made his knees weak.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! To those of you who are confused about the nature of this particular 'verse, don't worry, it will be explained within the upcoming chapters. I believe I have it planned out for chapter five, but nothing is set in stone. Thank you for all your feedback, I welcome all! I'm glad you guys like it so far! **

_***WARNING* This chapter contains sex. This story will contain sex, adult themes, and male pregnancy. **_

When Kurt saw Blaine change for the very first time, it was a miracle that he did not melt into an instant puddle of goo. He had barely gotten a chance to really look at his mate, but his wolf form was so damn beautiful, it nearly brought tears to Kurt's eyes.

Blaine's fur was dark and curly, his frame large, larger than Kurt's. He was considerably smaller than Dave Karofsky though, which caused fear to shake Kurt to the core. The teacher was ushering the students out of the room, but doing nothing to stop the fight. None of the students looked particularly shocked, rather put out that they could not stay and witness it.

No one bothered trying to remove Finn, Quinn, or Britt from the vicinity, Kurt needed them right now. He was watching his mate in a fight, only moments after meeting him. Unable to stay standing any more, Kurt slid to the ground, his shaky knees giving out.

He watched as Karofsky launched himself at Blaine, but the smaller wolf rolled away just in time. He quickly extended a paw, scratching Karofsky in the face, eliciting a roar of pain from him. But Kurt's feeling of elation quickly morphed into fear, as Karofsky clawed Blaine's backside. The dark wolf yowled in pain tossing his head back and arching his back downwards. This fight was quickly turning deadly, and Kurt was practically paralyzed with fear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Suddenly everything stops, and all attention turned to the tall, foreboding blonde lady in a red tracksuit. Her eyes quickly scanned the wolves, paused in mid fight, and Kurt huddled on the ground, with his pack surrounding him, offering him silent support.

"Karofsky! Anderson! Shift back, now!"

The boys both did so immediately, easily changing back into their human forms, their clothes adapting to fit back onto their now human bodies. Kurt whimpered as he caught sight of Blaine. Oh god, he was more perfect than Kurt had ever imagined in his wildest dreams.

He had thick dark curls on top of his head, and deep hazel eyes, with flecks of green and gold. His human stature appeared to be shorter than Kurt's, but stockier, more muscular. His face was sharply defined; he had the jaw of a Greek god. His stance was that of an Alpha, and it made Kurt want to submit fully to him. If Blaine told him to jump out a window, Kurt would do so.

Mistaking his whimper, Karofsky took three long strides towards Kurt, and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Coach Sylvester, he started kissing my mate!" He roared, clutching to Kurt possessively. Kurt moaned in pain, and arousal. His nails were creating long scratches on the linoleum floors. He knew what was happening. He had gone into mating season.

He needed the official mating to take place. He needed to become Blaine's, to be mated to Blaine forever. He knew that he belonged to Blaine, so Karofsky's touch felt like flames on his bare skin. Kurt moaned again, and this time Blaine reacted.

"He isn't your mate you filthy half-breed mongrel!" Blaine snarled out. Kurt knew he should take offense to that; he was a half breed as well. But the low possessive tone of Blaine's voice was nothing short of sexy. Kurt moaned appreciatively.

The woman-Coach Sylvester-looked between them. "You!" She barked, glaring at Kurt. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from Blaine and glance at her for the duration of her question. As soon as she voiced it though, his eyes immediately flew back to Blaine.

"Who is your true mate?"

Without hesitation, eyes still locked on Blaine's, he said with certainty and finality,

"Blaine. Blaine is my mate."

Karofsky roared in fury, and Blaine could no longer contain himself. Letting out a wanton whine, he launched himself at Kurt, only to be grabbed around the collar of his shirt by Coach Sylvester. He glared at her, but she was undeterred.

"Save it wolf boy. I know for a fact that this morning you were mate-less. You're going to have to get his father's permission, and then do the mating process properly. I don't care what other kids do these days; you're doing this the right way."

Both Kurt and Blaine whined in protest, but the coach refused to change her mind. She was clearly a ruthless woman. Had she ever known love? Maybe she had lost her mate. That would probably explain it.

"Wow dude, you're screwed." Finn told Blaine unhelpfully, and Kurt glared at him. The coach turned her attention to Finn, and pointed at him. "You! Frankenteen! Names and species!"

Kurt sighed. Was now really the time for formalities? And did no one read their files? Kurt had spent ages making sure they were written in his perfect penmanship, and every detail was flawless! It seemed like his work had all been for naught.

"Uh, I'm Finn, I'm Kurt's stepbrother. I'm wolf and dog, Quinn's a lioness, Brittany's a cat, and Kurt is cat and wolf."

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt again, and Kurt saw so much love, so much want, it made his knees weak. Blaine began struggling against Coach Sylvester's hold once more, but it was to no avail. "Forget it hobbit, I'm an Intercroc, remember?" She spat at him. Glancing around, she pointed at Quinn.

"You! You look like an Alpha! Grab on to that Beta, and keep him away from this lust driven fool. We're going to the office. Don't touch him Frankenteen; he's gone into Mating Season! Right now he'll hump just about anything with a beating pulse, and then give himself an aneurysm because you aren't his mate!"

Blaine growled possessively, and Finn blanched. He and Kurt had already gone down the road of a misguided crush; they really did not need to revisit that point in their lives. Quinn quickly locked Kurt's arms behind his back and prodded him forward. The ragtag group of teens followed Coach Sylvester to the office, Blaine and Kurt never making eye contact. Brittany chattered aimlessly to him, but he was not listening.

Suddenly there was a shriek, and Brittany was off like a bullet, chasing down a wheelchair that had disappeared down the hallway. "What the hell?" Coach Sylvester muttered, more to herself than anyone. "Frankenteen, you're coming with me! You! Keep a tight hold on that Beta!" She ordered Quinn, and then went chasing down Brittany, Finn lagging behind, an expression of confusion clear on his face.

And now that almost all restraints were gone, Kurt was fighting desperately against Quinn, but she wouldn't budge. Suddenly Blaine came up into her face and _roared _the guttural growl resounding from deep within his chest.

"Back off wolf, I'm part of his pack!" She snarled, and Kurt whimpered, continuing to struggle.

"Quinn, Quinn, let me go. Let me go, now, now, now, that's an order!" He shrieked. Quinn looked torn. She had been ordered two different things, but her Alpha personality wanted her to take charge. But she could not deny that the Interwolf in front of her was higher ranked than she was. Finally, after what seemed like decades, she let go of Kurt.

He immediately launched at Blaine, literally jumping onto him, and wrapping his long legs around Blaine's waist. The Alpha wolf stumbled under Kurt's weight, but quickly reassessed his hold on him, clutching him closer to his body.

They did not know each other. They had met only ten minutes ago, and learned each other's names even sooner than that. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was the fact that they were each others' destiny, and they had found each other.

"Not here." Blaine gasped out, and Kurt whined into Blaine's mouth. He needed Blaine, he needed Blaine to dominate him now. "We have to do this the right way." He began to nuzzle Kurt's neck, softly whimpering and moaning. Kurt began to return the favor, dragging his tongue along Blaine's jaw.

"Kurt, be my mate." Blaine said, his voice quiet and commanding, yet still asking. Kurt practically passed out at the sound of it. That was a voice reserved for Kurt, and Kurt alone. He swallowed, trying to find his voice as to speak.

"Always. Blaine, I beg you, be my mate."

"Forever." Blaine spoke, his voice raspy and low, but with kind tenderness evident in the tone. They were both vaguely aware of Quinn watching the pair of them. Without letting go of Kurt, Blaine opened a door behind him. "Make sure no one enters here." He ordered Quinn, and as he was now the Alpha of the pack, through his mating to Kurt, she was obliged to follow his orders.

Without waiting for a response, Blaine carried Kurt into the room, devouring his lips as he did so. Kurt took a brief moment to take in their surroundings. It was a bathroom. Kurt was momentarily confused, until he saw the couch. A little thrill went up and down his spine. This was happening. This was really happening.

"Blaine, Blaine, take me. Take me now, I need you inside me now." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips, and he received a growl in response. Blaine quickly threw Kurt down onto the couch, and climbed on top of him. He yanked off Kurt's carefully chosen shirt, and tossed it onto the floor. Kurt knew it would wrinkle, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Kurt began working on the buttons on Blaine's shirt, but in his lust filled haze, he was unable to do so. Growling in frustration, he found Blaine removing his hands gently, and chuckling as he removed his own shirt.

"You're adorable. Oh god, I'm so glad I found you. I've been looking for you forever." Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, and arched into his gentle touch. Blaine bent his head down, and unzipped Kurt's zipper with his teeth. Kurt gasped at the action.

"Whe-ho-have you done this before?" Kurt gasped out, desperately hoping that he was the only, that he was Blaine's only. He thought he might die if he found out that Blaine had given himself to someone else before him.

"Of course not. But I've been practicing for you, I've been waiting for this moment ever since I shifted for the first time." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, at the reassurance that he was Blaine's only, and as Blaine released his aching cock from his denim prison.

He pulled Kurt's boxers down, and gasped at the sight. "Oh god Kurt, you're so beautiful." He breathed out, and Kurt felt relief and pleasure shoot across his spine. He was satisfying. He was pleasing to Blaine. That was all that mattered. As long as he was good enough for his mate, that was all he needed.

Kurt quickly unzipped Blaine's jeans and pulled down his boxers as well, simply staring at Blaine's beautiful cock, nestled in a patch of dark curly hair. "Blaine, I need you in me. Please Blaine, I need you!"

Kurt was crying now, desperate to have Blaine inside him. "Not yet baby." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, and the brunette sobbed. "I need to prep you first baby. I need to stretch you. I-do you have lube?"

The cat-wolf hybrid shook his head, and let out a choked laugh at Blaine's panic. "I'm part cat love." He whispered back. "I don't need silly things like lube." Hazel eyes widening at that realization, Blaine slowly slipped a finger into Kurt's wet hole.

Kurt gasped at the intrusion, and Blaine halted. He waited for Kurt to be ready, but Kurt finally told him to move. After a few minutes of stretching Kurt's hole, he added another finger, and then another. Curling his fingers experimentally, he accidentally brushed across a tiny nub, and Kurt suddenly screamed in pleasure, arching his back sinfully.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Blaine smirked. He could pleasure his mate. He could give Kurt what he needed. The thought was pleasing to him. Kurt began to scratch at Blaine's chest. "I'm ready, I'm ready, I need you now!"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine poised his hard cock at Kurt's entrance, and plunged in. Kurt screamed out, obvious pain mixed with the pleasure, but after a few moments he was moaning for Blaine to move. The dark haired wolf began to thrust in and out, finding the perfect rhythm, and soon both of them were reduced to a sweaty mess of pleasure.

Finally Blaine bent down and bit Kurt's left shoulder hard, possibly hard enough to break the skin, claiming him as his own, and Kurt let go. He screamed Blaine's name as he came between them, and the sound of his name being called at the peak of Kurt's pleasure was far too much for Blaine to handle. The muscles constricting around Blaine's cock had him coming long and hard inside of Kurt.

He gently pulled out, and looked at the beautiful boy beneath him. Deciding to enhance their pleasure, Blaine bent down and licked Kurt's cum off his chest. It tasted delicious, like…Kurt. Blaine didn't even know how that was possible, all he knew was that it was the most delicious taste in the entire world.

Kurt sighed sleepily, and Blaine grinned at him. "Come one baby. We'll leave as mates soon, but let's sleep for now." And Kurt complied easily, not because his mate told him so, but because he wanted to. The pair shifted on the couch into a comfortable position, and slept side by side for the very first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine began to stir, and as he woke up quietly, he realised that Kurt was still dozing slightly. Blaine smiled as he looked down at the gorgeous boy. He had smelled Kurt the moment he had walked past Blaine's French class, and Mercedes had restrained him for a full five minutes before he had escaped.

Seeing Dave Karofsky, standing and trying to lay claim to Kurt had made Blaine see red. His tackle make out session had been a little unprecedented yes, but he didn't think Kurt really had a problem with it.

And then finally taking in Kurt for the first time, as Karofsky yanked him away, looking into those beautiful blue eyes, his own hazel orbs raking over Kurt's stunning, slender body, it had been more perfect than Blaine ever could have imagined.

A sudden shift in position had Kurt stirring, and he sleepily opened his eyes. Finding Blaine staring at him, he grinned lazily, and stretched out, looking remarkably like a cat. Blaine smiled back at Kurt. He could hardly believe that the perfect boy in his arms was his. There were no words to describe how terrified he had been for a few seconds, terrified that Kurt would speak Karofsky's name, and choose him as his mate.

But that fear was null and void, because Kurt had chosen him.

"Morning beautiful." Blaine said tenderly, brushing Kurt's bangs out of his face. Kurt smiled at him, the curve of his lips just lovely, and he looked so young and innocent. Blaine was suddenly overcome with guilt.

"Kurt, do you regret it? Do you regret mating with me, having sex?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, an expression of pure astonishment on his face. "Why on earth would you think that? Blaine, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me! You're my mate, you're my everything. I could never regret it."

Blaine smiled, but it was soon turned sorrowful once more. "It's just…Kurt, we don't know anything about each other. I don't even know your full name!"

The brunette smiled sweetly at him. "I know that I love you more than anyone in the world. And I know you feel the same. That's all we need. But if you insist, I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, born April ninth, seventeen years old, I love Vogue, my father is part tiger, part domesticated cat, and my mother was a pure wolf. Finn Hudson is my stepbrother, and Quinn Fabray and Brittany S. Pierce are my packmates."

Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck, and whispered sultrily in his ear, "Is there anything else you need to know?" Blaine took a deep breath to clear the fog that was currently clouding his mind. He had to focus on other things.

"I'll always want to know more about you Kurt. I'm Blaine Everett Anderson, wide receiver on the football team, pure wolf, eighteen years old, and hopelessly in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I've been a lone wolf until now, but I think I would like to join your pack."

Kurt smiled widely. "I think I'd like that very much."

The two boys slowly began to put their clothes back on, intoxicated by the amount of love flowing freely between the two of them. Kurt attempted to fix his hair in the mirror, but Blaine halted the process with a kiss.

"Ready to face the world?" Kurt rewarded Blaine with an angelic smile.

"Only if you face it with me."

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arm tightly around Kurt's waist, and walked out of the bathroom. Blaine knew the sight they presented, their clothes wrinkled, Kurt's hair all messy. Blaine looked around and saw Coach Sylvester, as well as a large burly man who currently looked as if he wanted to tear Blaine limb from limb.

"Get your filthy paws off my son you little mutt!" Burt growled at Blaine. The Interwolf's grip on Kurt only tightened.

"Dad, please!" Kurt protested, but Burt transferred his glare to his son.

"Kurt, you're in no position to be arguing the point with me, your brain is completely addled by hormones at the moment."

Both boys had the decency to look abashed. In fact the hormones had passed, but Burt obviously had not realized that yet. However, Blaine's refusal to meet his eyes and Kurt's head, ducked and blushing a furious red certainly tipped him off.

Horror and realization filled his eyes, and he let out a ferocious growl. Blaine was only slightly scared. Sure Kurt had said his father was part tiger, but he was also part domestic cat. However, he looked like he was about to launch himself at Blaine at any moment now.

Obviously Kurt realized the same thing, because he quickly stepped forward, arm still on Blaine's. "Daddy please, just listen to me. I know you're upset, and I know you think that Blaine took advantage of me or something, but he didn't. We-we mated." Kurt's voice faltered, and Burt's eyes narrowed, glaring at Blaine.

"Look, I know this wasn't your plan for me, and I know that you wanted a proper Mating Ceremony, but this worked just as well. It's the same thing, Blaine and I are mates now. You don't have to like it, but Daddy, I need you to accept it."

Burt glared at the floor, but he knew he had been backed into a corner. He could not separate two mates, he couldn't order Blaine to stay away from his son, as much as he wanted to. But Kurt was right, he didn't have to like it.

"Fine. Kurt, Finn, come on, we're going home."

Kurt's eyes widened, and he clung onto Blaine's hand tightly. "Dad, please." He whimpered. Burt looked at him pitying for a moment, before shaking his head. "I'm sorry Kurt, but we have to go home. I understand that you're mated, but you're still a teenager. We'll work something out, I promise, but for now you're coming home."

A few tears spilled onto Kurt's cheek, and Blaine wiped them away gently. "Don't cry beautiful. I'll miss you so much, but I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." He placed a sweet kiss to the top of Kurt's forehead, already missing the contact of their skin.

"Okay. I'll be here tomorrow. Meet you at the front entrance?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"The end of the world couldn't stop me from being there." Blaine promised.

&&&  
>Kurt could not remember tossing and turning so much in his sleep as he had last night. He had been kept awake, plagued by thoughts of Blaine. His skin had felt itchy, his body cold, without Blaine's body warmth wrapped around him. He had finally drifted into an uneasy sleep, and when he had woken up, he had been harder than ever before.<p>

He had taken great care in choosing his outfit, a loose stylish shirt with black and white stripes, that would slip at least once during the day, revealing Kurt's bare shoulder, where Blaine had bit down so fiercely yesterday, claiming him as his own.

Kurt styled his hair meticulously, making sure his bangs practically defied gravity, and then grabbed his bags. He bounded down the stairs, and ran out to his car, skipping breakfast. "FINN HUDSON YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS!" He shouted to his stepbrother impatiently. He would not be waiting any longer. The tall teen quickly hopped out into the driveway, still lacing his shoes.

"You need to chill out dude." He muttered under his breath as he climbed in Kurt's car, and the smaller boy simply glared at him.

He quickly put his car into drive, and zoomed off to school, praying that he didn't get pulled over for speeding. He probably wouldn't. Most people were scared of his father anyways. Pulling into a parking spot, Kurt practically flew out of his seat, only remembering to lock his car at the last second. His bright blue eyes quickly scanned the grounds, and then he found him.

Blaine was currently looking like a Greek god, leaning so casually against the wall of the stairs, chatting aimlessly with Brittany. His curls were neat and dark, not the wild mess Kurt had made them into yesterday with all his pulling and tugging.

As if gravitated towards him, Blaine's head turned, and his hazel eyes turned onto Kurt. Once again Kurt found his breath taken away by this beautiful perfect person. He broke into a swift jog, and within moments, he was wrapped in Blaine's arms.

They simply stared into each others' eyes for a few moments, communicating silently. There was no passionate kiss, no public displays of affection that would earn them wolf whistles or cat calls, rather they were simply soaking up each others' presence after a night apart.

"I didn't sleep well." Kurt whispered gently, tracing Blaine's cheek with his hand, memorizing the smooth curve of his cheek. How had Blaine picked him? How had he earned the right to be the mate of this perfect Alpha, this perfect man? It was unbelievable, and Kurt was still continuously pinching himself to make himself believe that this was not all some fantastic dream.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't sleep at all. I was thinking about you all night. We have to work something out soon. I don't like being separated from you for so long."

"Oh my gosh, you two are the cutest things since like, bunnies, and my cat!" Brittany squealed. Tearing his eyes away from Blaine, Kurt managed to focus on the boy in the wheelchair, the boy who's lap was currently occupied by Miss. Brittany Pierce.

"Oh, hello there." Kurt said, a little confusedly. Everyone noticed his confusion, and Blaine chuckled, drawing him closer.

"This is Artie, he's on the football team with me, and in glee club. Apparently he and Brittany mated yesterday as well." Kurt's eyes widened slightly, and he grinned at the boy confined to a wheelchair. "Hi Artie, I'm Kurt. Welcome to the pack in that case!"

Glancing around, and seeing Quinn and Finn making a beeline for them, Kurt shook his head and laughed. "We certainly have turned into a misfit bunch."

Blaine smiled endearingly at him. "As long as you're next to me, I'd be glad to be a part of any group. Now come on, we have to go to class. I had my schedule changed so that we had all the same classes, but I'm afraid there's a shortage of desks. You might have to sit on my lap."

A shiver ran down Kurt's spine. He had absolutely no problem with that. He quickly intertwined his hand with Blaine's, and they began walking down the hall to Spanish class. His Marc Jacob's bag shifted slightly, and his shirt fell a little, revealing his pale shoulder.

"You know, if we get bored in Spanish, you can always ride me." Blaine said conversationally, ducking down to nip Kurt's shoulder playfully. Kurt's eyes widened. "I have a bit of a thing for shoulders, in case you haven't noticed."

Oh Kurt sure as hell had noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Blaine walked into school hand in hand. Kurt noticed he was on the receiving end of many glares. Biting his lip, he looked towards his mate. "Blaine?" He asked softly, hesitantly. Startled by his fearful tone, Blaine looked at his boyfriend with concern.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Kurt sighed.

"You had a lot of options didn't you? I mean, all these other Betas are glaring at me. A-a lot of them are girls Blaine. A-are you okay with this? With us? I-I mean, I've heard of double mating before. I can go to Karofsky if you would rather-"

Kurt's words were cut off as Blaine fiercely grabbed Kurt's hips together and pressed their lips together passionately. Kurt immediately opened his mouth, granting Blaine entrance, allowing his tongue to slide past his lips.

There was no battle for dominance, Kurt automatically granted it to Blaine, letting the shorter teen's tongue to explore the contours of his mouth. Kurt practically melted into Blaine's touch, becoming nothing more than putty in his hands.

Blaine suddenly ducked his head, attacking Kurt's neck with open mouthed kisses. Kurt inhaled sharply. He glanced over Blaine's shoulder, and saw that the glares had only increased in intensity. But he was too distracted by Blaine's talented mouth

"As if I would ever let you go." Blaine finally said, his deep hazel eyes boring into Kurt's. The brunette found himself losing his breath, every time he spoke to Blaine. He truly could not believe it, how had been so lucky. Blaine was the definition of perfection.

"You're mine Kurt. I don't want you even thinking about going to Karofsky. I don't care who the hell is glaring at you. I wasn't exactly proclaiming my sexuality from rooftops before yesterday, but I was definitely out. And I don't want anyone else. You're my one and only."

"As are you." Kurt breathed out, and was rewarded with a stunning smile from Blaine.

"Aw, sweet dolphin kisses!" Brittany cooed from her position on Artie's lap. Kurt and Finn glanced at each other and simultaneously began laughing, and even Quinn, the Ice Queen cracked a pretty smile at the oblivious blonde. Blaine and Artie were confused, but shrugged it off, not caring in the least bit, so long as their respective mates' were happy.

"Come on, morning glee practice starts in five minutes, and I really want you to audition." Blaine said eagerly, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's long slender ones. Kurt laughed at his mate's obvious eagerness.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were part puppy!" Kurt said teasingly, laughing as Blaine pulled a face.

"Ugh, no. They're so irritating." Kurt laughed, shaking his head. Of course. The one boy he picked to love hated puppies. At least he didn't like Katy Perry, or hate on Lady Gaga. Then Kurt would seriously have to reconsider this whole mating business.

"You do realize you don't even know if we can sing, right? Or if we even enjoy singing?" Kurt pointed out, winking at his pack, silently telling them to remain quiet, so Kurt had the opportunity to pull the wool over Blaine's eyes. His boyfriend stopped in the middle of the hallway, realizing that Kurt was right in that regard.

"You're right." Blaine said, deadly serious, his eyes reflecting his unspoken apology. "I am so sorry Kurt, I didn't even realize. I'm not trying to pressure you into anything you don't want to do, any of you," He extended his gaze to the rest of the pack, all of whom remained tight lipped, save for Brittany who let out a tiny giggle. "I just thought that since Artie and I were in it, I should drag you into it. I didn't even consider what you wanted."

Deciding to put him out of his misery, Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's arm. "Blaine, relax. It's fine, we all love singing, and we all have stunning voices, if I do say so myself. I was just playing with you. I would love to try out for glee club. Of course it's optional for you guys." He added politely, in regards to the rest of the pack. He had to remember that even though he had found his mate, these guys were still his packmates, the people he had been with for years.

"Well I have to protect you little bro." Finn said, puffing out his chest in pride. Blaine arched an eyebrow. Did Finn seriously think he was incapable of that? Kurt simply rolled his eyes, but gave Blaine a look telling him to simply let Finn be. "So of course I'll join. I'm not as good of a singer as Kurt is though, fair warning."

"It's not like I have anything better to do." Quinn said frostily. "Though I'll probably join the Cheerios, so I'm not branded a complete loser." Kurt rolled his eyes once more. He understood Quinn, probably better than just about anyone, and he knew that she had gone through rough times. He had been there for her through all of them. But the whole Head Bitch thing was getting old. Kurt was itching to remind her that the first word was unnecessary, as he was the new Alpha's mate. Besides, he had been Alpha of the pack before Blaine had mated with him, an unusual status for an Alpha, but not unheard of.

"Can we dance?" Brittany asked seriously, and Blaine nodded. She immediately clapped her hands, and bounced up and down on Artie's lap, eliciting a grin from the paralyzed teen. Kurt made a mental note to ask him of that. They really needed to have a pack meeting soon. They did need to induct their newest members after all.

"So you're all joining glee club then?" Blaine asked, his tone hopeful and excited. It was obvious how much he wanted them to join, and even if he had despised singing, Kurt knew that he would have joined, just to please Blaine, and make him happy. It was kind of scary, not knowing the lengths he was willing to go to make his mate happy, but oddly liberating at the same time. Kurt would have to revisit the subject at a later time.

"Let's get going then." Kurt said happily, swinging his and Blaine's clasped hands slightly. The shorter male smiled and began leading the way. Within two minutes they had arrived, and Blaine led them into the choir room, the pack of four having no idea what to expect.

Somehow though, they hadn't imagined to find a short brunette arguing with their curly headed Spanish teacher, a blonde boy reading old comic books, a chocolate skinned girl texting away on a phone, and two couples making out, one containing a teen with a Mohawk and a scary looking brunette with glasses, the other two seemingly Asian teenagers.

Kurt's brow furrowed slightly. Somehow he had imagined a glee club to be a little different.

Suddenly, the brunette talking to the exasperated looking teacher caught sight of them, and pointed at them, shrieking loudly, "SPIES!"

Kurt winced at her high pitched tone. She probably had a very nice voice, but he didn't particularly appreciate it being tossed his way. He like his eardrums as they were, in perfect condition, and very useful for providing him with perfect pitch. It was a skill he valued, he would appreciate it if this girl did not ruin that for him.

"Rachel, they aren't spies!" Blaine cried, his tone obviously annoyed. He sighed and ran a hand through his curls. Kurt squeezed the hand entwined within his own reassuringly, and Blaine smiled at him. "This is Kurt, my mate."

Mr. Schue nodded. He had thought the boy looked familiar. So this was the young teenager who had instigated the biggest fight between the two Alphas the school had ever seen. If the fight over Kurt hadn't assured Blaine's position of top Alpha at McKinley High, he didn't know what would.

"And this is his stepbrother Finn, and his packmate Quinn. This is Brittany, Artie's mate, and another member of Kurt's pack. They're going to try out for glee club, and no, not to spy Rachel!" Blaine quickly cut off the loud mouthed teenager before she could even get the words to spill out of her mouth. She frowned and huffed, disliking the fact that she had been cut off so rudely.

"While I am pleased that you found yourself a mate Blaine-even though I would have been a far better choice," Kurt immediately bristled at this, and it was Blaine's turn to squeeze his hand reassuringly. "-that does not automatically mean they can sing. You need to realize that they will not be granted special privileges just because he's your mate."

Blaine let out a low growl, but surprisingly it was Quinn who came to their aid.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, other than a bossy obnoxious girl with a loud voice, but I know for a fact that we can all sing better than you, and just from looking at you, I know that Kurt could dress better than you if he were blind."

The Rachel girl gaped at Quinn, but the blonde ignored her. She smirked at Finn, Kurt and Brittany, and then walked over to the band, whispering something to them. Kurt smiled at Blaine, and left, pulling Brittany along with him.

Finn lumbered over by his stepbrother and the other two girls. Suddenly a tinkling melody began playing out, a familiar tune. Blaine smiled, recognizing the song from one of his favorite movies. And when Kurt opened his mouth, and began singing the opening strains of 'Pure Imagination' in his beautiful voice. Blaine had never heard Kurt sing before, and god, it was so melodious. Blaine literally felt like he was flying.

Quinn, Finn, and Brittany all had very nice voices as well, though Blaine was hardly listening to them. Brittany only sang one line, but from what he saw, she was an incredible dancer. Based on the way Artie was licking his lips, Blaine somehow doubted that Brittany would be showing up to their next class.

But his main focus was on Kurt. His voice was pure and melodic, and he looked simply beautiful, the black stripes on his shirt standing out in stark contrast with his porcelain skin. Blaine was almost positive that he fell in love with Kurt once more as he sang that song. It was stunning, and perfect, and Blaine once again was caught in wonder that Kurt had chosen him to be his mate.

As the song came to a close Mr. Schue and the rest of the glee club began clapping enthusiastically. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms, but no one acknowledged her. Everyone knew she was just jealous. Kurt clearly had a voice and range that could threaten her. And Blaine hoped to god that he did.

Blaine's best friend Mercedes, who was sitting next to him, nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. When he turned to look at her, she smiled, and whispered, "Boy, you are so in love with that boy. He had better treat you well, or I'mma have to cut a bitch."

Blaine smiled widely at his closest friend. "Don't worry Cedes. Between you and me, he's already got me fully whipped. He's an absolute angel, he would never treat me badly." Mercedes returned the smile, and said,

"Well in that case, I'll just have to hurt you if you make him cry." Blaine dropped his jaw in indignation, and Mercedes shrugged. "What? That boy is too damn pretty to hurt. If I even see so much as a tear on his face, boy, you had better look out."

Their conversation was cut short as a Latina girl came through the open door, hips swaying as she walked. Seeing the surplus people in the room, she did a double take. "What did I miss?" Santana Lopez asked, in her ordinary superior tone.

Her eyes then fell on Brittany, who was currently cuddling with Artie in his lap, and her eyes widened. Suddenly she was launching herself at the pair, and before anyone truly realized what had happened, her lips were fiercely attacking Brittany's. Surprisingly, Brittany appeared to be kissing back. The scene instantly caused an uproar in the choir room, Artie trying to pull Brittany back and Mr. Schue trying to tear them apart. Everyone knew Santana was a bitch, but they never would have thought she'd stoop so low as to try and steal someone else's mate. What had Artie ever done to her?

Blaine was disinterested in the scene, so he meandered towards Kurt, who was standing in the center of the room, looking torn over what to do. Wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist, Blaine reached up to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey, History starts in five minutes. We should leave now, and let them sort this out for themselves." Kurt bit his lip, obviously at a crossroads, trying to decide between helping his pack mate, as his leader instinct dictated, or the natural compliance he felt towards Blaine. Sensing his distress, Quinn turned towards him.

"Go ahead Kurt, we'll take care of Brittany." She said kindly, nodding towards Finn and herself. Blaine shot her a grateful look as Kurt nodded. He grabbed his hand and smiled at Blaine, pecking his lips.

"Come on then. Let's go and learn about Lima Ohio."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: We're Sick Like Animals  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warnings: Sex, language, future mpreg  
>Spoilers: General Season 2 spoilers<br>Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Brittany/Artie, Brittany/Santana  
>Word Count: 2,252<br>Summary: In a society where human animal hybrids run amok, Alphas are the dominant species, over humans, or Beta hybrids. An Alpha needs a Beta to feel complete, to feel whole. Blaine needs Kurt to be complete.

A/N: So here's the next part of WSLA! I tried combining smut and the history that I know a lot of people were worried about, so I hope it satisfies!

Blaine and Kurt walked through the doors of their history class, and the couple was greeted by a peppy blonde substitute teacher, who introduced herself as Holly Holiday.

"She's the coolest teacher the school has." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as they made their way towards the back, making sure to save seats for Quinn, Finn, and Britt. Artie had his own special seat in the back, so obviously no one claimed that one.

Kurt attempted to sit down in his seat, but before he could, Blaine plucked him from midair, and placed him on his lap. Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who simply arched a brow in response. Kurt let out a light laugh and rolled his eyes at his mate's antics. Blaine was just so ridiculous sometimes. But he loved him all the same for it.

Quinn and Finn dashed into the room just as the final bell rang, with the Rachel girl on their heels, chattering away to Finn. Quinn quickly spotted the mated couple, and slid into her seat next to Finn. Rachel took the seat next to Finn, the one reserved for Brittany, without asking.

At Kurt's incredulous stare, Quinn rolled her eyes. She bent her head down and Kurt followed suit, eager for the latest pack gossip.

"Apparently that Lopez girl who started eating Britt's face off mated with her too." Kurt raised an eyebrow. Two double matings within two days? Sure, he knew he was a rarity in a lot of ways, but this was getting to be fairly ridiculous!

"Only problem is, Brittany mated with her too." Kurt's jaw dropped.

"But what about Artie?" Blaine interjected, clearly listening in. Quinn shrugged.

"She's still mated to him. She says she's in love with both of them. But that's Britt for you. They're trying to work something out with Schue right now."

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't help but feel bad for both of Brittany's chosen mates. She was a beautiful and wonderful young woman, but she was certainly unique. Trying to handle her, as well as sharing her with another Alpha would not be an easy task for either of them.

"What about the stray?" He asked, gesturing towards the brunette who was currently leaning over on Finn's desk, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, attempting to look seductive by emphasizing what little upper chest she had.

Quinn's lip curled in distaste. "Rachel Berry. Apparently she's another Versatile, and she locked onto Finn. He doesn't know what to make of her. Personally I'm all in favor of a berry pie." Kurt snickered, and Blaine cracked a smile. The dark haired Alpha had to admit, for a blonde haired bitch, she certainly had an interesting sense of humor. Blaine could see that she and Kurt possibly bonded over a shared cattiness.

The class began to quiet down as the blonde teacher emerged, wearing a messy, bright red wig, tortoise shell glasses, and a drawn on mole on her left cheek, made out of khol. She began her lecture by opening up a map of Ohio, and placing a picture of the abandoned Lima Laboratories building on the board.

"As I'm sure all of you are familiar with this, I'll just do a brief touch-up. One hundred years ago, scientist Egbert Amlet-that's an unfortunate name really-made the biggest scientific mistake in the history of the world."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. He wasn't sure if that was actually true, but for the sake of learning, he would just go with it, and let Ms. Holly Holiday teach her lesson. It was certainly more interesting that the stuff he learned in Pre-Calc.

"Some say it was a huge scientific discovery. But the fact of the matter is he was doing illegal testing on both humans and animals, and bam! He created the Interspecies. Interspecies is a combination of the word 'Internal' and 'Species'. If there is a dog-human hybrid, for example, the common name for them is 'Interdog'. I have no clue what the scientific name is, because that's a science question. Anyways, the name means they share some of the same internal traits as a dog, and exhibit dog-like characteristics."

Kurt was beginning to grow bored with the lecture. He knew all of this already, he was an Interspecies himself. He had no clue what to call himself, as he was an animal-human-animal hybrid, but he didn't really care. All he cared about was the boy he was currently sitting on top of.

Suddenly struck with an idea, Kurt discreetly began looking around, seeing if anyone might catch on, when he executed his devious plan. Realizing that no one would, Kurt slowly began wiggling around, sliding from Blaine's lap to his thighs, the back of his knees resting atop of Blaine's.

"No one knows how the Interspecies were really created. Some say it was a chemical of some sort, others say it was in the form of a virus. Whatever way, it blew up in Amlet's face. Literally! Some kids were playing some hazing prank, and lit Lima Laboratories on fire. It caused a huge chemical blowup, and the resulting ash spread for miles, all throughout Ohio. And they carried whatever created the Interspecies with them."

Reaching his right hand behind him, Kurt began to stroke Blaine through the denim of his jeans. He heard Blaine's breath hitch in his chest, but he did not stop his actions, simply continuing to stroke Blaine's hardening cock over his jeans, all while staring at Ms. Holiday with rapt attention.

"Soon animal-human hybrids began popping up all over the place, with these weird rituals that humans were freaked out about. They did normal human things, and then some of them did weird animalistic things, such as growling at mailmen, or yowling when they were tossed into pools.

"Eventually, Interspecies were accepted, and successfully integrated into society. Some places, such as Lima, are more accepting of Interspecies than others, but that's fairly understandable, considering we are kind of to blame for the Interspecies. Not that there's anything wrong with being part animal."

Deciding that he wanted more, Kurt quickly and silently slid his hand down Blaine's pants, and into his boxers. Blaine let out a sharp gasp, and tightened his grip on Kurt's hips. But Kurt didn't turn around to see Blaine. He simply smirked, and began slowly stroke Blaine's rock hard length.

Kurt decided that he wanted to be cheeky, so he raised his free hand-his left one-and waved it in the air, waiting for Holly to call on him. When she did, he asked in his calm, normal voice, "Ms. Holliday, are you an Interhuman?"

The blonde beamed at him, and Kurt squeezed lightly on Blaine's cock, smirking in satisfaction as Blaine's nails dug into the skin covering his hipbones. He knew that he was driving his boyfriend absolutely wild, and he loved every second of it.

"I am indeed! I am an Interminx, could you guess?" Her question was met with a few titters, which she laughed along with, before continuing her lecture. "Anyways, now Interhumans are pretty much the norm. In some communities, you'll be hard pressed to find even one, though you may find a few who are, shall we say, 'closeted'?"

Kurt snickered at the word she chose, and continued to play with his mate's cock, teasing Blaine further by ghosting his fingers up and down the shaft. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Quinn arch her eyebrow and shoot him a look, one which Kurt returned with his patented bitch face. Quinn rolled her chocolate colored eyes, and looked away, a smirk on her face, pleased that she was in the know.

"Speaking of closeted, Interhumans are governed by much different rules than full humans are. Perhaps the biggest difference is the mating methods. Interhumans are classified and categorized into three categories, based on mating compatibility. Alphas, Betas, and Versatiles."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's cock again when the word 'Alphas' passed over Holly Holliday's lips, harder this time, but not hard enough to hurt. Kurt was making sure that Blaine knew he was Kurt's Alpha, that Kurt fully planned on being dominated by his mate.

"The Alpha is the dominant one in the relationship. Now I'm not talking full out kinky here, that will be in next week's lesson in the Health Department!" Her words were once more met with nervous giggles, and a few 'Aw yeahs!' from various guys around the room.

"They are the-how shall I put it-breadwinners in the relationship. Of course, that doesn't mean those stiff, uptight, old fashioned 50's housewife relationships, but they are the ones in control of the relationship.

"However, the Betas are the center of the relationship. They are the ones who carry the children, the ones whom the Alphas entrust their hearts with. But that doesn't mean in homosexual relationships that they are the 'girls'."

Hell yeah Kurt wasn't. He was male through and through, and he had the hardened cock to prove it. Blaine was currently leaning into Kurt's back, letting out muffled noises, trying to contain himself. God, who knew that Kurt was such an exhibitionist?

"But what most people don't realize, is Betas can be Alphas too. Sometimes people make the mistake, thinking that they are a Versatile, but in reality, they're an Alpha Beta. It's just a fancy way of saying that a Beta has their own pack, and once they get hitched, their mate is going to take over the pack."

Kurt casually moved his fingers down, and began playing with Blaine's balls, receiving what was sure to be a hickey on the back of his neck. He bit his lip to hold back a moan as Blaine began sucking fiercely on Kurt's neck.

Oh, so retaliation was the game that Blaine wanted to play? Then he could bring it on.

"Versatiles are perhaps the most unique of all Interhumans. They flow seamlessly between being a Dom, and a Sub. Unfortunately, it makes it nearly impossible for a Versatile to mate with anyone other than another Versatile, because it complicates the relationship dynamics."

Kurt noticed both Quinn and Finn avoiding each other's eyes, shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Kurt's heart went out to them. He felt so bad, knowing how much they had loved each other. Unfortunately, their relationship had just collapsed into one big hot damn mess.

"But the Mating itself is fascinating, mysterious, and pretty dang hot!" Oh hell yes it was! "Some matings are just like humans dating and falling in love. Two people hang out over a span of time, and fall in love. Other matings are at first sight, and are a whirlwind of lust and love. So overcome by their love, two Interhumans will fight against everything and everyone until they…consummate their relationship. This is pretty much frowned upon, because full Mating Ceremonies rarely occur in these spontaneous matings, but these whirlwinds usually last longer than marriages in Vegas!"

Suddenly, as Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock fully, Blaine bit down on his skin once more, and came right then and there, covering Kurt's hand in a warm, wet, stickiness. Kurt nonchalantly pulled his hand out of Blaine's pants, and casually licked his cum from his hand, causing Blaine to gasp and stare at him in wonder.

God, when had Kurt become a porn star from Blaine's wildest fantasies?

He could barely pay attention, but he was vaguely aware of Holly Holiday continuing her speech on Interhumans. "Occasionally there will be double matings. This is when two Alphas mate over one Beta, or two Betas mate over one Alpha. More often than not, the object of affection chooses one over the other, though it isn't unheard of for the Beta or Alpha to chose two mates.

"Of course, because this mating system is so common, and there are so many Interhumans at McKinley, we have prepared for these…unique circumstances. There are couches in the bathrooms for on sight matings, and for Betas in heat. We have a nursery for the couples with children , and in Health Class you're taught what to do during breeding season, or when a Beta is in Heat.

"Now not all Interhumans mate in high school, in fact a lot of them don't. But some do, and a few even mate for life, especially Interwolves, who only take one mate in their life."

Suddenly the bell rang out, and the class suddenly grabbed their books, leaving the classroom as Holly Holiday explained what she would be talking about tomorrow. Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt round the waist and dashed off. Before he knew it, Kurt was being yanked into a closet.

"Payback's a bitch." Blaine growled out attacking Kurt's neck with fierce kisses.

As the door slammed shut, allowing them some privacy, all Kurt could think about was the fact that if this was karma, he fucking loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** We're Sick Like Animals

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, language, future mpreg

**Spoilers:** General Season 2

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** In a society where human animal hybrids run amok, Alphas are the dominant species, over humans, or Beta hybrids. An Alpha needs a Beta to feel complete, to feel whole. Blaine needs Kurt to be complete.

**A/N:** Smut, smut, smut, my attempt at humor. That is how this chapter goes.

Blaine did not like being separated from Kurt. It made him feel antsy and nervous, like anything could happen. Blaine knew in the back of his mind if anything ever happened to Kurt while he wasn't there, he might not be able to take it. In the event that both made it out of that scenario alive, Blaine would most certainly handcuff Kurt to him, and melt the key, without ever leaving Kurt alone again.

But somehow, he had the notion that Burt Hummel might not be too keen on that idea.

Speaking of his mate's father, Blaine was going over to Hummel Tire and Lube to see him right now. There was the matter of working out his 'visiting rights' with Kurt, as Burt had so eloquently dubbed them. Blaine was personally inclined to say, 'screw it' and just let Kurt move in with him. But Kurt's father was very overprotective, and Blaine knew that he would be wholeheartedly opposed to that idea.

The main thing Blaine had to remember today was to keep his emotions in check. Normally that wasn't really an issue for him, but Kurt was a hot button topic for him, as the bush baby guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury would put it.

However Blaine quickly realized that keeping his emotions-or lust-in check would be fairly impossible. Especially with Kurt looking like that.

He had walked into the seemingly empty garage and looked around for the portly mechanic who would be the determining factor in the rest of his life with Kurt. Not that Blaine would really heed Burt Hummel's rules if he were to say that Blaine was no longer allowed to see Kurt. That was something Blaine just would not do.

"Mr. Hummel?" He called out into the garage. There was a clattering sound, and Blaine turned around at the sound of soft footsteps making their way towards him from behind. Blaine turned around. He was surprised to see Kurt, and then he fully took in Kurt's appearance.

Blaine was not embarrassed in the least that his jaw dropped, or the fact that he shamelessly ogled his boyfriend. After all, when Kurt looked like that, stained overalls covering a skin tight t-shirt, his hair mussed, and a streak of grease on the left side of his chin, well there was just no stopping the x rated thoughts zooming through Blaine's mind.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, clearly flustered. It was the breathless tone of Kurt's voice that was Blaine's undoing. With a possessive growl, Blaine grabbed Kurt and swung him round, bending him over the nearest car hood. It was a rusty dirty truck, but it would do.

Kurt gasped, staring up into Blaine's deep hazel eyes, suddenly hard at the prospect of getting fucked for a second time that day. Their quick hook up in the closet at school had not been enough for him, he needed more. And he needed it now.

Blaine slid his hands down past Kurt's waist, and cupped his ass, causing Kurt to take a sharp intake of breath. Blaine realized he could have some serious fun with this, and squeezed Kurt's ass, eliciting a high pitched keening sound from his boyfriend.

"You've been working hard in the shop today, haven't you?" Blaine asked, his voice low and growling. "You've been bending over all these cars, displaying your ass for everyone to see, haven't you? I'm surprised people haven't been staring at it. Oh but I'm sure they have. But they can't do anything, because your ass is mine, isn't that right?"

To emphasize the point Blaine smacked Kurt's ass. Deciding to speed things up, Blaine hoisted Kurt up, his muscles in his arm flexing as he did so. He sat Kurt down on the truck, and ignored the confused whimper that passed over Kurt's lips. His mate would be pleased soon enough.

Blaine made quick of Kurt's clothes, hurrying to unbuckle the straps of Kurt's overalls. Blaine quickly pushed them to the ground, not caring whether or not they would wrinkle, or get more dirt on them. Soon Kurt was sitting on the rusty truck in only his tight shirt that emphasized his upper body muscles, and his short, tight, boxer briefs. If their intense making out session hadn't already made Blaine hard, just the sight of Kurt now would have done the job.

Quickly pulling down Kurt's boxer briefs, Blaine knelt on the hard, greasy cement, and took Kurt's length in his mouth. Kurt gasped as his hard cock was surrounded by the warm, wet cavern of Blaine's mouth. He let out a sinful moan, and Blaine hummed around his cock.

He ran his tongue up the side of Kurt's shaft, and wrapped his hand around the base of Kurt's cock, completely encasing it in heat. Kurt moaned once more, and thrusted slightly into Blaine's mouth. Blaine suddenly rose his head, letting Kurt slide out of his mouth completely, and arched his brow, sending Kurt a look clearly telling him that he was the one in charge here.

"Please Blaine." Kurt whimpered, his tone desperate and needy. "Please don't tease me, I'm so close already. I just need to feel you in me. Please Blaine, I need you to fuck me."

Though Blaine wanted to be the one in control of their fun today, he couldn't resist Kurt when he begged. After all, his boyfriend needed him, and who was Blaine to deny what Kurt really wanted and needed?

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you." Blaine promised, running his fingers through Kurt's silky cinnamon colored locks. Blaine quickly unzipped his own jeans and slid them down his body, along with his boxers. He decided to leave his shirt on, just in case anyone were to barge in. The two boys could easily get away with it, both being Interhumans, but he didn't want to scar anyone.

Blaine pulled Kurt off of the truck and turned him around, so he was facing his boyfriend's bare ass. Unable to resist, he gave it a quick smack, before literally bending Kurt over the hood of the truck. Leaning over to him, Blaine whispered, "I'm gonna finger you now baby, okay?"

Kurt moaned in response, and Blaine took it as permission to slide his finger into Kurt's wet hole. Blaine groaned, feeling Kurt's muscles clench down on his finger, and he slowly added another one. He began pulling his fingers out, allowing Kurt to fuck himself on them, before slowly spreading them apart, being rewarded by the gasp that escaped Kurt's lips.

Deciding that Kurt was ready, Blaine poised his cock at Kurt's entrance, and keeping his grip tight on Kurt's hips, he slid his cock into Kurt's hole.

Both he and Kurt moaned in unison, and Blaine put all his effort into holding himself still until Kurt squeezed his arm. He then began to thrust in and out of Kurt's tight heat, moaning loudly at the pleasure running through his veins.

God, he could hardly believe this was real, he could hardly believe Kurt was real. There had been a time in his life when he had imagined that he would never find a mate, let alone in high school. After all, how many gay Interhumans were there, preferably ones that at least somewhat resembled wolves? Not many.

But somehow Kurt and Blaine had found one another, and the sex. Was. Awesome. That had been one of Blaine's other concerns, knowing that many people were mated happily, but their sex lives sucked. Obviously they didn't receive handjobs from their boyfriend's in class, then a quick hookup in a closet, followed by fucking them over the hood of a car.

Deciding he wanted Kurt to come first this time, Blaine reached in front of Kurt and grabbed his cock and squeezed lightly. He was instantly rewarded with Kurt shouting his name loudly, the sound ricocheting off the walls, and breaking the silence of the garage.

Feeling Kurt's tight muscles clench and convulse around him was too much for Blaine, and with a loud, "OH FUCK KURT!" He was coming deep inside of Kurt, filling his boyfriend with the result of their activities.

Blaine felt his cock softening, but he knew he was more than capable of going for another round, if it weren't for the man that spoke up from the garage office.

"Anderson. I want you to get the fuck away from my son now."

Kurt gasped and whirled around, his eyes wide with shock and humiliation. Much to his horror-and Blaine's-Burt Hummel was standing at the door, glaring at the pair. Blaine gulped, and quickly slid out of Kurt. His boyfriend instinctively moaned at the loss of fullness, which only resulted in Burt's glare intensifying by a hundredfold.

"D-daddy, he's my mate." Kurt stuttered out. "Y-I need him. Dad, please, I'm sorry that you caught us like this-"

"You're sorry that I caught you, not for having sex with your boyfriend." Burt snarled. Blaine bit his lip in fear. Burt Hummel was seeming more and more like a tiger as the time passed by. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you're underage. And I don't know who the hell you are pup," Blaine growled at the derogatory term, "but you need to get the hell away from my son, mate or not."

"No!" Kurt cried out, clearly angry and upset. In the process both he and Blaine had fully clothed themselves, and now had retained a little of their dignity back. "Daddy, you can't stop a mating. If you tell me I can't see Blaine, then I will find ways to see him!"

Burt Hummel did not waver in his glare, but he seemed to soften slightly.

"My office. Now."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a glance. If they survived this, they were never having sex where Burt Hummel might walk in on them again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** We're Sick Like Animals

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, language, mentions of non-con, violence, and future mpreg

**Spoilers:** General Season 2 spoilers

**Word Count:** 2,300

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

Summary:

**A/N:** No smut in this chapter, sorry! This one is pretty much just fluffy with a little bit of angst. Also, we get an abridged version of Kurt's backstory! His full story, as well as the rest of the pack's will be coming out eventually! The smut returns next chapter, along with the arrival of Karofsky!

"Sit."

Burt Hummel pointed to the two seats in his office, instead of the couch. Even though he knew he was straddling a very fine line with Burt Hummel, Blaine ignored where the man's finger was indicating, and pulled Kurt down to sit practically atop of his lap, on the couch.

Burt glared, but said nothing.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt was the one to speak.

"Dad, look, I know you hate Blaine. I know you still think of me as your baby boy, and at times I'm immature enough to pass as that, but the fact of the matter is I'm seventeen. I'm an Inter…something, and Dad, even though I know I have some of your qualities, I know that I'll only mate once, for life. Like Mom."

Kurt was hoping to earn some sympathy, bringing up his mother, but Burt's glare did not waver. Kurt bit his lip. He couldn't let his father take Blaine away from him, and while the rational part of him was soon scared that Blaine might be scared off by the older Intertiger, the part of him that was quickly growing hysterical was downright terrified.

"I don't care if you think you're old enough to have a mate, I say you're too young." Burt said stubbornly. "I see that you aren't going to change your mind about Blaine. Fine. I'll reconsider next year when you're eighteen. But as long as you live under my roof, then you will simply have to abide by that rule."

"Then he'll move in with me."

Both Kurt and Burt snapped their heads round to look at Blaine. Kurt was looking at him in wonder and happiness, while Burt seemed to intensify his glare and his visible hatred of the young man trying to take his son away from him.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm sorry, but with all due respect sir, by telling Kurt he can't see me, you're not really taking care of him, are you? I know you care about Kurt, and you only want the best for him, but in all modesty, that's me. He could have mated with just any dirtbag off the streets, or Dave Karofsky, an aggressive, sometimes abusive Interwolf at our school. But he didn't. He mated with me. I didn't force him to do it, or bribe him, it was fully consensual on both parts. We're mates, official mates.

"Nowadays, in these modern times, Mating Ceremonies aren't needed for things to be official. As I'm sure you already caught a glimpse of, we already consummated the mating, and that's all that was needed. It's not what most parents want for their children, no, but it was fully necessary at the time. I had just been in a fight, and the hormones are already flying, in preparation for breeding season anyways."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. Hearing Blaine talk like this, sounding so official and proper, it was really hot. He wasn't even going to lie, it was turning him on. He had to cross his legs, so not to show his hardening cock.

"My parents travel constantly. They are home for three days out of the week, Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays. More often than not they'll venture across the nation, or even out of the country for weeks at time. I haven't seen them in weeks, so Kurt could easily come and live with me. That would probably even be the easiest option for all of us. But I know it's not the option you would want, and Kurt would miss you constantly. However, if you tell me I am forbidden from seeing Kurt, I will ask him to move in with me. As a seventeen year old Interhuman, if he says 'yes', you are legally obliged to let him live with me."

Blaine finished his speech, discreetly taking a deep breath. He knew there was a very good chance that he had made things worse, so that Burt Hummel would kick him out right then and there, but every word he had spoken had been true. He would not allow himself to be separated from Kurt, he loved his mate far too much to do so.

Burt let out a ferocious growl. He hated being backed up into a corner, it was not in his nature. He was the predator, not the prey. But this Blaine character had completely turned the tables on him, made him into the bad guy. He really didn't have many options now.

But he knew he couldn't lose his kid. Sure, he had Finn now too, but Finn was his stepson. Kurt was his son; he had held his tiny wriggling body that had come three months early, squeezed his hand as tears streamed down the face that resembled the woman they were currently burying. It was his job to protect Kurt, and that included from the people who claimed to love him, to care so deeply about him.

However, at the moment, he feared that he might be the one hurting Kurt.

But would it be better in the long run? To forbid Kurt from seeing this Anderson fellow, and save him all the absolute heartache? Burt knew it was different from the Dalton incident, but he still couldn't get that image out of his mind, Finn and Quinn practically dragging Kurt home, his son covered in blood and scratches, his eyes containing pure hurt.

He never wanted to see his son that broken again.

Letting out another frustrated growl, Burt finally spoke. "Against my better judgment, I'll let this happen. You two can be mates, or whatever, and I won't say anything about the sex." Oh god, his baby boy was having sex. Kurt wasn't a virgin. Oh kill him now.

Kurt's eyes went wide with happiness, and he squeezed tightly onto Blaine's hand. The dark haired Interwolf smiled, and opened his mouth to thank his boyfriend's father, but Burt held his hand up, motioning that he was not done quite yet.

"But, I am still the adult, and Kurt is still my child. If I ever here that you hurt him, or if he somehow relates the Dalton incident with you, I will make sure that you never see him again. In fact, you may even be dead. These rules are to protect Kurt, and even you to some degree. So, Blaine, on the days when your parents are home, you are not allowed over here until after seven. I won't forbid you from sleeping in Kurt's bed with him, because I know you will anyways. But whether you think so or not, you need to spend time with your parents.

"On Thursdays you may spend all afternoon with Kurt. Fridays we have our family dinner at seven. You are not family yet, so you're not invited. That may change, but for now the rule stands. After dinner, you may pick Kurt up and take him to your house for the weekend."

Both boys were biting their lips to contain their excitement. This was far better than they had dared to ever hope for.

"You may spend the nights with Kurt, however, Kurt, you'll have to have an open door policy. As long as Blaine is over, the door stays open. There will be no sex under my roof, or in my garage. Do I make myself clear?"

This one was something Blaine had a problem with.

"I can't promise that sir." He said, shaking his head, though he spoke in a respectful manner. Burt glared at him again, but Blaine continued. "I'm sorry, but I'm an Alpha. There will be times when I need to affirm my dominance, or when my wolf hormones are outweighing my human ones. Kurt will have times when he needs me to dominate him. There are just some exceptions that neither of us have control over. However I promise not to have sex in your house, when we are in the right state of mind."

Burt glared, but sighed heavily. He was an Alpha too, he understood that need sometimes. He just did not appreciate thinking about it in regards to his seventeen year old son who had been burned badly by the more complicated aspects of the mating systems before.

"Fine. But in that case, the door stays closed."

XxXx

"Kurt?"

Kurt rolled on his side, so that he was facing Blaine, whose arms were wrapped tightly around him, securing him snugly against his body.

"Yes Blaine?"

Blaine smiled, and absentmindedly rubbed smooth circles into Kurt's soft skin. Knowing that neither of them would ever have to go through a night of separation, a night so awful as the previous one again was definitely a relief. Okay, so there would be times when they couldn't be together for some reason, but for the most part they would spend every night together.

"What did your dad mean, when he said, the 'Dalton incident'?" Kurt instantly tensed in Blaine's arms, and the brunette immediately noticed. He began rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back, trying to release some of the tension that had gathered under the skin.

"Do you really want to know?" Kurt whispered fearfully. For some reason he had thought that he could escape that part of his life, that he would never have to face it again. He had particularly hoped that he could keep it from Blaine, but already two days into their relationship and he would have to dredge up that awful story, making Blaine push him away.

After all, how could Blaine want him when he was already tainted?

"Yes Kurt, I do." Blaine said, his eyes brimming with sincerity and kindness. "Kurt honey, the second I mentioned it you got so tense. It is obviously causing you a lot of pain, it caused your dad pain. I want to know."

Kurt sighed, and shifted on his side. "Not the full story. I-I'm too tired to go into that tonight, and it involves the full pack. But I'll give you the short version." Even though he wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball under his covers. But he ignored his cat instincts and began to speak.

"Y-you aren't my first mate. I mean, you are!" He quickly amended, seeing the wide eyed look on Blaine's face. "You are, but for a while, I was in courtship with someone else. It was this guy at Dalton, this Alpha. H-he was rejected by his parents, his mom lied about being an Interhyena, and his dad was prejudiced. But that's really no excuse for what he did."

Blaine was slightly tense now too. Whatever happened had caused Kurt pain, so much pain, and Blaine was quickly becoming fearful for his mate. Had he been treating Kurt right? Was Kurt just settling for him because his previous relationship had been so bad?

"H-he wasn't raised, knowing Interhuman rituals, and how we do things. He only knew the bigoted version of things, that Alphas are the manly, dominant species, and Betas are the submissive prey. He seemed nice enough at first, and we began to date."

Kurt took a deep breath, unsure of how much to tell Blaine. How did one tell their current mate about the good times with the person who they were once planning to mate with?

"It was good at first. H-he was my first in a lot of things. My first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first-" Kurt took another deep breath, "My first love." Blaine froze, and Kurt quickly began to speak again. "I-I'm not in love with him anymore, that is so not a problem. But I did love him at one time. Blaine, I promise you though, it was nothing compared to what I feel for you."

"He then started getting some flak from some more prejudiced friends. He thought that being my mate meant that he had to be a dominant partner, that I didn't have any choice any more. He kind of began treating me like a slave, especially like a sex slave. He abused his power over me, because my nature is submissive. So even if we were doing things I wasn't comfortable with, I felt like I had to submit to him."

Another deep breath.

"But then he tried to have sex with me. We weren't officially mated yet, and I wasn't ready for sex. I was beginning to have second thoughts about being with him, and I didn't want to do it. But he couldn't understand that. He tried to force himself on me that night, he tried to r-rape me. Finn found me in time though, and he and Quinn got me home to my dad. T-That's why my dad is so defensive of me. He really liked the guy, and then he found out that he tried to rape me. He-he just doesn't trust people with me."

By this point Blaine felt like crying. His poor Kurt, his Kurt. His mate, all his. Something awful had happened to him, and the injustice of the world was truly painful for Blaine to witness and hear about. That never should have happened to Kurt.

"I am so sorry baby." Blaine said sincerely, drawing Kurt close to his body. Kurt pulled his knees between them, and curled up into a ball, burying his face into Blaine's chest. "It is not fair that something like that happened to such a sweet, beautiful, loving person as you. But I am not sorry that it led you to me, that I was your first. I love you so much baby, and you will always be safe with me."

A voice rose up, muffled and broken from Blaine's t-shirt.

"I know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** We're Sick Like Animals

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, language, future mpreg

**Spoilers:** General Season 2

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Word Count:** 2,200

**Summary:** In a society where human animal hybrids run amok, Alphas are the dominant species, over humans, or Beta hybrids. An Alpha needs a Beta to feel complete, to feel whole. Blaine needs Kurt to be complete.

**A/N:** Karofsky has returned!

Waking up next to Blaine was probably the best feeling ever. Kurt realized Blaine's arms were still circled around him, and his back was pressed up against Blaine's chest. He loved how he fit so well, nestled against the man he loved. Even after last, night, even after laying the basics of his deepest secret bare, Blaine still loved him, still wanted him.

And Kurt wanted to do something for Blaine. He wanted Blaine to feel as good as he had made Kurt feel, the night previously. At first Kurt's mind drifted to cards and flowers, but he soon realized exactly what to do, as he felt Blaine's morning hard on pressing into his upper thought.

Utilizing his feline traits, he slid down beneath the sheets, trying to make as little motion as possible, keeping Blaine asleep. Thankfully he was successful in that aspect, but realized that things would be a little trickier, when he had to remove Blaine's boxers.

Carefully sliding them down, making sure not to brush against Blaine's skin, Kurt was face to face with Blaine's cock for what seemed like the first time. The past two times they had been so lust driven, so controlled by their hormones, that they hadn't really taken time to pause and admire each other. But now that he had the opportunity, Kurt was certainly admiring the view.

Blaine's cock was absolutely…beautiful. Kurt didn't know if that was the right word to describe the appendage, but it was the only one he could think of at the moment. It was long and thick, surrounded by dark hair. Kurt was overcome with the desire to wrap his mouth around it.

And so he did so.

Blaine was still asleep, but Kurt wrapped his lips around the head of Blaine's cock, licking the purpled head. He immediately tasted Blaine, the musky scent filling his nose. How Blaine always seemed to smell like pine escaped Kurt, but it seemed appropriate enough, thinking back to his lupine roots.

Sliding his mouth further down Blaine's cock, Kurt noted that Blaine had begun to stir. He tossed back the sheets, so Blaine could see exactly what he was doing when he woke up. Kurt wanted Blaine to feel good. He had never had sex before Blaine, but the Interjackal that had previously attempted to claim Kurt had basically shaped Kurt's skills. He knew exactly how to make a man feel good. It wasn't a skill that he was particularly proud of, but he decided he might as well put it to good use with Blaine. He might as well pleasure the man he loved.

Blaine's eyes slowly blinked open, and the first thing he was aware of was the tight heat surrounding his hardened cock. "Wha-?" He croaked sleepily, and looked down, only to see Kurt's big blue eyes staring up at him, looking sinfully innocent, with his lips red and wrapped around his cock. God, Blaine nearly came from the sight alone.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped out, instinctively thrusting into the wet cavern that was Kurt's mouth. Kurt smirked around Blaine's cock, and without warning, took Blaine in his entirety into his mouth. He paused for a moment, relaxing his gag reflex, and then squeezed Blaine's hips.

Blaine immediately understood, and thrusted again slightly, feeling the tight heat coiling in his belly. The Interwolf clutched tightly onto Kurt's hair, and pulled sharply when he felt the warning signs growing. Kurt immediately realized what Blaine meant, and pulled his mouth off of Blaine with a loud pop, licking the salty pre cum off of his lips.

The sight of Kurt, his lips swollen and cherry red, his blue eyes bright with excitement and satisfaction, and his hair mussed up thanks to Blaine's doing was enough to push Blaine over the edge with a hushed groan.

His cum splattered all over his chest, and Kurt grabbed a rag from his bedside table and began to clean Blaine up.

The dark haired young man fell back against the pillows and groaned. "God Kurt! That was incredible. I swear, that was the best possible way to wake up." Kurt grinned widely in response, and Blaine immediately noticed the fact that Kurt was still hard.

"Oh hey!" Blaine said, propping himself up on his elbows. "Hey, you're still hard, let me take care of you." He was surprised by Kurt shaking his head, and sitting back on his knees.

"No, it's okay Blaine. That was all about you, I wanted to do something for you, to show you how much I love you. I can take care of myself, it's okay. I have to take a shower now anyways." Blaine bit his lip, and then a brilliant idea struck.

"Well maybe I can take care of you in the shower?" He asked with a funny waggle of his expressive eyebrows. He was rewarded with the beautiful sound of Kurt's melodic, tinkling laugh, but was dejected by his mate's head shaking once more.

"No, Blaine, remember my dad? Open door policy? I'm sure he's awake by now, and he really does not need any more reasons to hate you. I like having my mate alive, okay?" Blaine paled slightly, though he would obviously deny it. He had forgotten about Burt. He had a newfound respect for the man, knowing that he was only trying to take care of his son, to protect him from anymore bastards who wanted to hurt him. The only difference was this time, Blaine would help protect Kurt too.

"Okay, okay. Just go and take a shower already. Waste water by having us take two showers." Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching his arms above his head as he did so, allowing Blaine a lovely view of Kurt's toned chest. Blaine had been pleasantly surprised to find that washboard abs lied underneath those fashionable shirts he wore. He knew according to Finn, the entire pack was very well developed in the muscle department, and he was curious as to the reason. But for now he would just enjoy the view.

Kurt spent five minutes carefully selecting an outfit, and as he turned to walk into his bathroom, Blaine smacked his ass. Kurt turned around to smirk at Blaine and roll his eyes at him. It was becoming an obsession really; Blaine was addicted to Kurt's ass.

Kurt obviously decided to play on that, because he began to sway his hips and ass as he walked, saucily like a cat. His every move was dripping in sensuality, much like the domestic cat blood that ran through his veins. He had long ago determined that he was not part tiger like his father and grandfather, but part domesticated cat like his grandmother. He had always thought that it was an odd combination, wolf and cat, but now that he had a mate to please, a mate that liked to look at him, well, he was quite glad for the natural sensuality that flowed through his bloodstream.

The countertenor's shower was quicker than normal that day, only needing a minute or two to get himself off. He couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed that Blaine had surely heard him scream his name, as well as the entire household. He was almost positive he heard his father burst into the room, but there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Burt could hardly punish his son for jerking off.

Kurt made quick work of his personal grooming and clothing. His hair was perfectly coiffed, and his clothing choice of a sleek black and white ensemble was flawless. Kurt completed his skin care regime, which made his skin practically glow. Kurt smirked at the reflection in the mirror. Hot damn he looked sexy.

Blaine raised his eyebrow as Kurt slunk out of the bathroom. His mate was acting particularly…sultry today. Not that Blaine really had any complaints, but it was an interesting development. "Kurt, are you alright? You seem…different today."

Kurt smirked. "I'm fine. I guess I woke up on the cat side of the bed today." Noting Blaine's confusion, he elaborated. "It's a joke within my family and the pack. It means that my cat hormone levels are higher than my human or wolf ones."

Blaine nodded in understanding, and shivered when Kurt began to nuzzle against his shoulder. "I get the feeling like today is going to be a very long day." He murmured quietly to himself.

He had no idea.

XxXx

"So you mean Burt didn't kill you?"

Blaine was currently talking to Finn about his experience with the teen's stepfather, while Kurt-who was perched on Blaine's lap-was trying to figure out what was happening between Brittany, Santana, and Artie. It seemed to be a difficult task, since Brittany Pierce had an…interesting personality, from what Blaine saw.

The room was filled with light chatter, but when Dave Karofsky entered the room, suddenly the voices all died down to whispers, many of them revolving around the Interwolf who held everyone's attention.

Karofsky looked like hell, his hair sticking up in odd places, his eyes red and bloodshot, with purple bruises under them, indicating a lack of sleep. His clothes were wrinkled, and he held a terrifying look in his eye, a mixture of pain, anger, jealousy and…well, a little insanity.

Blaine instinctively tightened his grip on Kurt's waist, but to his surprise, the brunette slipped out of his grasp and stood. He began making his way over towards Karofsky, and Blaine immediately stood in fear and jealousy, his chair scraping loudly across the linoleum floor as he pushed it back.

What was Kurt doing? Was he choosing Karofsky after all? Blaine knew it was irrational for him to think this way, but he couldn't help it. Plenty of weird things had been happening the past few days, and he loved Kurt too much to let him go. And he was suddenly so fucking scared that Kurt would ask him to stand by and watch as he became Karofsky's mate.

In the back of his mind, Blaine pitied Karofsky. They had never been friends, always in competition as the two top Alphas, but now that Kurt had been added into the complicated equation, it gave them both a middle ground. Blaine couldn't imagine having to watch Kurt be with someone else, love someone else. He felt bad for Karofsky, but not bad enough to sacrifice his relationship with the best person who ever happened to him.

"Dave?"

Kurt's voice was soft, but it carried across the distance to Karofsky's ears. They immediately perked up, and he stared at Kurt, his eyes lighting up with the hope that he dared not voice, in case it was dashed. Kurt saw that hope, and bit his lip. He knew he couldn't give Karofsky what he wanted, but he could try to bridge the distance between them.

"I'm sorry that I didn't choose you." Kurt was sincere in that apology, though he did not by any means regret choosing Blaine. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. But I'd like to be friends, if you're willing. If you'd rather just cut ties though, I completely understand."

Karofsky looked at Kurt with a mixture of horror and despair. The young man of his dreams, _his _mate wanted to be friends, while he pranced off with Anderson, letting the cocky Interwolf fuck him, use him, and soil him while he could not touch him.

The injustice and cruelty of the world was heartbreaking.

"I'd like that." Karofsky croaked. If he couldn't have Kurt now, maybe he could have Kurt later. Maybe they wouldn't have an on-sight mating, but a long bonding one. Yeah, maybe this could work out. Well, that was what he thought until Anderson stood up and began to speak to him.

"You can be friends, but I swear to god Karofsky, if you hurt him, or try anything with him, I will end you. He's my mate, and I don't want you near him, but if that's what he wants, then so be it. Just remember who he mated with.

Karofsky sneered at Blaine. "Cool it Anderson. He may have chosen you, but you aren't mates yet." Thank god for that. Karofsky vaguely knew Burt Hummel, but what he knew of him made him confident that he would never allow for a shotgun mating.

"Actually…" Kurt said apologetically, and Karofsky's head snapped towards him in horror. Oh god, Kurt couldn't mean what he was implying, could he?

"I'm sorry Dave, but we mated, um, we mated the day we met." Karofsky stared at the pair in agony. How could this be happening to him? Was this karma for all the bullying he had done in his life? If so, he would do every good fucking deed he could in his life if it could somehow bring Kurt to him.

"Well…um, congratulations I guess. I-I'll see you around." Kurt watched sadly as Dave walked to his desk as if in a trance, pain in his every step. He sighed and leaned into Blaine, who instantly wrapped his arms around Kurt.

He felt bad about rejecting Karofsky, but he wouldn't give this up in the world depended on it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** We're Sick Like Animals

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, sexual implications, language, violence, future mpreg

**Spoilers:** General Season 2

**Word Count:** 2,300

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** In a society where human animal hybrids run amok, Alphas are the dominant species, over humans, or Beta hybrids. An Alpha needs a Beta to feel complete, to feel whole. Blaine needs Kurt to be complete.

**A/N:** Okay, here's the next installment! No smut this chapter, sorry! Next chapter they're going to get to know each other!

Blaine hated the fact that he would not get to spend his first weekend with his mate. Well, he would, but not until much later that night. It turned out that Coach Beiste, an Interlion had scheduled an extra practice before their game tonight. Blaine would finish by six, but Kurt had his family dinner at seven. And at eight, the game started, and would probably go until ten.

All in all it was looking to be a sucky day.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, and brought the brunette close to him. Pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, Blaine said, "I have to go to football practice. I'm sorry baby." Kurt simply smiled at Blaine.

"That's alright, I had something to do after school anyways. When will you be done?"

The Interwolf frowned slightly. What did his boyfriend have to do after school? He hadn't been aware that Kurt had any obligations, other than glee practice, which Blaine liked to consider optional. It wasn't like they were ever prepared enough to win anything anyways. Schue just brought out Rachel, and thought that things like original songs were enough for them to win.

"Practice ends at six. Will you be done by then?"

Kurt nodded. "I should be done around five, but I don't mind sticking around anyways, so I can give you a ride. Finn needs a ride anyways."

Blaine squeezed Kurt tightly for a brief moment. "That's sweet, but I already asked Bryans to pick me up." Kurt's brows knitted together in confusion at the mention of the name that was unfamiliar to him.

"Who's Bryans?" He asked curiously, following Blaine to his locker. The school had made arrangements so that he had a locker next to Blaine. Already Kurt had decorated the inside of the small metal compartment with pictures of him and his pack, as well as a collage of his mate. So what, he was proud of his boyfriend!

"Oh, he's my parents' driver." Blaine said casually, and Kurt raised his eyebrows. He knew that Blaine was a wealthy guy, but just how rich was he? And why couldn't his own parents pick him up, instead of their driver? Oh right. Kurt had almost forgotten what Blaine had said a few days ago during his meeting with Burt. His parents were hardly ever around. It made Kurt feel sad for Blaine, because as much as he loved his mate, he knew he would be quite depressed if he didn't see Burt at least four or five times a week. He could surely handle weekends at Blaine's, but he didn't know how he would have been able to handle living with Blaine permanently. He might not have been able to.

"Well I still want to come and see my boyfriend play football." Kurt said, hugging his books to his chest. Suddenly his face fell. "Unless you don't want me to of course. I completely understand, I don't really know a lot about football. I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

Blaine immediately turned to Kurt with a frown. He hated how Kurt was so self deprecating. It was as if he didn't even see himself as the rest of the world saw him. "Hey now, none of that. Kurt, you could never embarrass me. I don't care if you've been living under a rock all your life and don't even know what football is. That doesn't matter to me. I would be honored to have you watch me, though I'm nothing special. But you know it would be even better if you could come to the game tonight."

Kurt smirked at him. "Oh I'll definitely be going to the game tonight. But if all works out well, I won't be watching much. In fact, you might even be watching me."

Blaine frowned in confusion, but Kurt refused to elaborate, simply pecking him on the cheek and grabbing his duffle bag, calling out a quick 'good-bye' as he left, sauntering down the hallway. Blaine leaned against his locker and watched Kurt's hips sway back and forth, shamelessly staring at Kurt's pert ass.

"White boy, you have no dignity."

Blaine turned around smiling, seeing his best friend Mercedes Jones shaking her head at his antics. He shrugged at her. "I am so far past the point of caring. Aren't I allowed to admire my boyfriend's ass? Sure, it's public, but I mean, he is my mate after all."

Mercedes sighed. "Normally I would say no, but with an ass like that, I don't think anyone could pass up the opportunity." Blaine's grin immediately disappeared, and Mercedes shot him a look. "Boy, please tell me you've noticed. Your man makes many a girl wish she were born with an extra appendage."

Blaine scowled at the ground, and Mercedes laughed. "Woman, you had better not be laughing at my dilemma!" He snapped, and Mercedes arched an eyebrow.

"What dilemma? You have a hot boyfriend? Oh yeah, I can see how this is so hard for you." She quipped, and Blaine rolled his hazel eyes. "But seriously Blaine, I like him. He seems pretty cool. Definitely a diva, so he'll keep you on your toes. You know, I think I may even like him better than I like you."

Blaine glared at her and sniffed. "Some friend you are!" Mercedes laughed and patted his shoulder.

"I'm your only friend."

He gaped. "That is so not true! I have…um…well, Sam! And Kurt, and Finn, and Quinn, and Britt I guess. Pretty much all of the glee club. Some of the football team. You know. I have friends!"

Mercedes shot him a skeptical look. "Mh hm. You keep telling yourself that babe. Now I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get going. Coach Sylvester says that we have to have a huge rehearsal before the game tonight, apparently we've got new members or whatever."

Blaine made a noncommittal sound and waved farewell to his closest friend. He quickly grabbed his clothes and made his way to the locker rooms. Off to hell.

XxXx

"Okay boys, ten wind sprints and then go home and eat well!"

Blaine sighed, and rolled his shoulder, relaxing his muscles. It had definitely been a grueling practice today. Finn had auditioned, and he had made it as the new starting quarterback, due to Sam's ineligibility. Blaine had been playing quarterback in Sam's stead, so it was great that he could go back to his position as wide receiver. It wasn't so great that he wasn't quite in shape for it yet.

He felt bad for Sam, because he got the feeling that Finn wouldn't be as willing to give up his position as quarterback as Blaine was. But then again, Blaine wasn't a quarterback. He didn't even like it, but it was necessary for the team.

Sam of course hated being benched, but until he got his grades up, it just wasn't happening. Easier said than done, especially considering Sam was dyslexic, and an Interdog. Golden Retriever, to be exact, and had issues focusing in class.

Speaking of focus issues, Blaine found it very hard to concentrate when Kurt was sitting on the bleachers casually, his hair mussed for some reason, wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves and sides cut and tied into little knots, sunglasses perched on his nose, cheering Blaine on. It was really fucking hard.

But Blaine figured that the sooner he finished practice, the sooner he could get to Kurt and ravish him. Except they didn't have time for that. Blaine cast another glance to Kurt, who smirked knowingly. It was October! Sure, an exceptionally hot day for October, but wasn't it far too cold for an ensemble like that? And oh god, was that sweat glistening on Kurt's skin? Blaine knew that shouldn't be as big of a turn on as it was, but it was really hot.

Blaine completed his required wind sprints as quickly as he could, and then threw off his shoulder pads, pulling his shirt off over his head. He heard a few wolf whistles from a few of the girls watching the practice. Blaine really didn't care. He grabbed his bottle of Gatorade and began running up the bleachers.

He finally reached Kurt. His mate walked over to him oozing sex appeal. He raised his sunglasses to his head, and clearly gave Blaine once over. "Lookin' good Anderson." Blaine smirked at his boyfriend and swept his matted down curls out of his eyes.

"You're looking pretty hot yourself Hummel." Kurt smirked, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's sweaty neck.

"I know."

Blaine reached his lips to Kurt and pressed them together. Kurt eagerly responded, opening his mouth and letting Blaine's tongue sweep across the inside of his mouth. Blaine decided to do something a little different though this time. He slid his tongue under Kurt's, and began to suck lightly on the tip of his mate's tongue.

Kurt immediately sucked in a breath, and pulled Blaine's body closer to him. Blaine's hands tangled into Kurt's already mussed hair, and they continued like that for several minutes, before they heard cat calls and several voices shouting homophobic slurs.

Blaine immediately glared down at his teammates. Many of them looked disgusted, the ones who were pure humans. The Interhumans looked either amused or disinterested. Blaine immediately noticed that Finn looked torn between being embarrassed, or protective of his smaller stepbrother. However, it was Karofsky that immediately caught Blaine's eye. He was glaring up at the pair fiercely, a hungry look in his eye. It unnerved Blaine, but he could hardly do anything about it now, with Kurt running his cool fingers down Blaine's chest.

"So how did your thing go?" Blaine asked, curious to know just what Kurt had been up to. But it seemed that his boyfriend was in no mood to divulge his previous activities, because he simply smirked and danced away from Blaine slightly.

"I should get going. I want to wash up before dinner you know." He said with a wink towards Blaine. The football player frowned slightly. "You should go too, you have a big game tonight." But before Blaine could turn heel and go get changed in the locker rooms, Kurt leaned in, and whispered in his ear. "Just so you know, when I take a shower, I'll definitely be jerking off to the image of you in your football uniform."

Blaine's jaw dropped, and Kurt practically skipped away with a giggle.

That boy was going to be the death of him.

XxXx

That boy was trying to kill him. He really was.

It was halftime, and Coach Beiste was talking, but no one was really paying attention to her. They were too busy watching the cheerleaders. Including Blaine. Because currently singing a mash-up of 'Don't Stop The Music' and 'Starstruck' with Mercedes was none other than Kurt motherfucking Hummel.

And the way Kurt was swaying those hips to the music was practically sinful.

But it appeared that Blaine was not the only one watching Kurt. A certain Dave Karofsky had his eye on him as well.

"You know Anderson, you may think that just because you sexed him up and tainted him that it's over, but it ain't. Not even close." Karofsky glared at Blaine, and Blaine glared right back. He had known Karofsky since elementary school, and he knew that the jock was not afraid of hurting people to get what he wanted. And Blaine was fearful that he might end up hurting Kurt along the way.

"Your right, I forgot, your mother hasn't sung yet." Blaine said lightly, trying to seem like Karofsky's words had no affect on him. However, it only made Karofsky take a step towards him threateningly.

"You had better watch yourself Anderson. You're already on thin ice as it is. I want Kurt. And I always get what I want. So treasure what you have with your little fucktoy now, because by the graduation, he will be mine."

Blaine glared at Karofsky's retreating back, but it was really no use trying to fight the larger boy. It wasn't worth it. Well, Kurt certainly was, but Blaine knew that Kurt loved him, just as much as he loved Kurt. And at the end of the game, when he won, it was him, not Karofsky, who got practically jumped by his hot Cheerio boyfriend.

Blaine kissed his boyfriend passionately, in front of the whole town. The Interhumans thought it was sweet, after all, in matings sexuality never really mattered to others. Many humans were disgusted, but Blaine was tempted to just give them all the finger.

"You know," Blaine said, pinching Kurt's tight, polyester uniform, "I might have to make sure that you wake up on the cat side of the bed every day."

Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms around Blaine, "If you think you can keep up with this much sexiness, than go ahead by all means." Blaine smirked, and began walking back to the bleachers with Kurt and everyone else. However he stopped cold at Kurt's next words.

"Just wait until I go into heat for the first time."

Oh fucking hell, Kurt really was going to kill him someday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** We're Sick Like Animals

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, language, mentions of violence

**Spoilers:** General Season 2

**Word Count:** 2,300

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine

**Summary:** In a society where human animal hybrids run amok, Alphas are the dominant species, over humans, or Beta hybrids. An Alpha needs a Beta to feel complete, to feel whole. Blaine needs Kurt to be complete

**A/N:** I am absolutely exhausted, from this quadruple update! If I haven't responded to your comments yet, I'll work on that ASAP, but I wanted to get this update to you guys first! Hope you like it!

Blaine woke up with his arms wrapped around Kurt, and he absolutely loved the feeling of it. He knew in his mind that it would never get old. And already he had figured out that it would be a rare occurrence indeed for him to wake up before Kurt, so he intended to take full advantage of it.

Quietly slipping out of bed, he padded his way down to the kitchen, and began preparing an omlet and sausage for his boyfriend. Within a half hour it was done, and Blaine added a single rose in a simple vase to the tray, to add a touch of elegance to the whole scene.

He walked upstairs with the tray, and found his boyfriend still sleeping. Blaine placed the tray down on his desk, and simply stared at his boyfriend for a minute. There was no light streaming in through the windows, as was so often seen in movies or described in books, but it was quite romantic all the same, the light rise and fall of Kurt's chest, the way his hair was splayed across his face.

Recalling the way he had so pleasantly been woken up the other day, a smile spread across Blaine's face, and he decided to return the favor. He had yet to have the chance to give Kurt a blowjob yet, and he was itching to do so.

Sneakily climbing back into bed, Blaine removed his clothes, and slowly slid the sheets off of Kurt. A tiny frown graced the brunette's face, but he did not wake. Blaine silently slipped Kurt's pants down to his ankles. Kurt shifted in his sleep, and Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't be asleep for much longer. Pulling Kurt's briefs down, Blaine found himself face to face with Kurt's cock, hard from the night's sleep.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine started at the base, licking a streak up to the head of Kurt's cock. Being the light sleeper that he was, Kurt almost immediately began to stir. He looked down, and saw Blaine _licking _his morning wood. He gasped sharply, and Blaine looked up.

"Shh, just relax baby." Blaine said sweetly. "Let me take care of you." God knows how badly he wanted to. And he resumed his position, licking and sucking lightly, up and down Kurt's cock. Finally, after hearing Kurt moan sleepily, Blaine took it in his mouth.

Kurt nearly came from the sight of Blaine sucking his cock alone. Let alone the wet heat that was surrounding it. Blaine's cheeks were completely hollowed out, and he was sucking like he was born to suck cock. No, like he was born to suck Kurt's cock. Only Kurt's.

Hazily, in the back of Kurt's mind, he remembered that it was a slur, a derogatory term; cock sucker. But really, with Blaine moaning and humming like that around Kurt's member, he really couldn't find a single negative thing about it. All he knew was that it was pretty much the next best thing to actual sex.

Within moments Kurt came inside Blaine's mouth. To his utter shock, Blaine swallowed it hungrily, moaning as he did so. Kurt nearly passed out from the sight of it, combined with the feeling of receiving his first blowjob.

But it seemed that Blaine wasn't finished with Kurt, not just yet. Leaning up to his boyfriend's ear, Blaine lightly traced the delicate shell of it with his tongue. "I want you Kurt. Will you let me take you?"

Far too overwhelmed for any semblance of coherency, Kurt simply nodded, and responded with fervor when Blaine attacked his mouth with his own. Kurt could literally taste himself on Blaine's lips and tongue, and while it was really weird, it was incredibly arousing at the same time. It made him want to taste Blaine, but that would have to wait for a later date, when Blaine was not fingering Kurt's hole.

Without warning, Blaine slipped in two fingers at once, prepping Kurt for only a few minutes, before poising his cock at Kurt's entrance. Kurt was gasping and writhing under Blaine, his cock still sensitive. It was painful, but a pleasurable kind of pain.

"Are you ready baby? Are you ready for me? Can you take me?"

It was painful, and Kurt knew that he was already sore and sensitive, but he wanted Blaine. He wanted Blaine too badly to say no, and he didn't even want to say no in the first place.

"Fuck me Blaine, please. I need you!" Kurt cried, desperation evident in his voice, and Blaine plunged into him. Kurt gasped in pleasure, and arched upwards into Blaine's touch. With a lot of effort, Blaine held himself still, waiting for Kurt to give him the go ahead. He would not hurt his boyfriend, he refused to do that.

Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's shoulders, and whispered, "Move." And so Blaine did. He immediately began thrusting deep into Kurt, aligning himself so that he could hit Kurt's prostate, and give him the most pleasure. Hearing Kurt's moans and whines were absolutely delicious.

Blaine knew that neither of them would last very long. Kurt was still sleepy, and worn out from his first orgasm, but Blaine was getting tired. But he wanted to make it good for Kurt, amazing as Kurt always made him feel. They had plenty of time, but Blaine wanted to live in the moment, and the moment that was currently going on was pretty fucking awesome.

"K-Kurt, I can't last much longer." Blaine stuttered out, and Kurt seemed to take the hint, wrapping his long legs tightly around Blaine's waist, drawing him in, as closely as possible. And it was all too much for Blaine, being so deep inside Kurt's tight hole. He was soon coming deep inside of Kurt, crying out his mate's name as he came.

Feeling Blaine's cum inside of him nearly pushed Kurt over the edge. And then, before even finishing, Blaine reached up and stroked Kurt's cock, and there was his second orgasm-and oh, the world looked quite pretty when it was spinning.

Blaine suddenly watched in fear as Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head, and his body went limp. Had he-had Kurt passed out? Blaine swallowed and waited, praying that Kurt would wake up soon. He could only imagine going to the doctor for this.

"_Um my boyfriend passed out after we had sex."_

Yeah, that was definitely not a conversation that Blaine wanted to have with a doctor. And surely the news would get back to Burt Hummel, who would be furious, and probably threaten to cut off his balls, like he once had.

But suddenly Kurt's eyes were fluttering open, and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He slumped against Kurt, keeping his weight propped up on his elbows.

"Blaine?" Kurt croaked, his voice heavy with humiliation. "Please tell me I didn't pass out." Blaine chuckled, and twined his fingers into Kurt's hair.

"I can't baby, because you did. Don't worry though, it freaked me out, but I think I'll take that as a compliment."

Kurt groaned, and buried his face in one of Blaine's pillows. The dark haired boy frowned. "Hey now, none of that. I want to see your gorgeous face." Suddenly remembering that he had made Kurt breakfast, Blaine pulled his softened cock out of Kurt, and walked over to the desk. "Are you hungry?"

Kurt sat up almost immediately, and then flushed. "Starving." He admitted, and Blaine grinned, bringing the tray over to Kurt. He set it down on the bed, and the brunette immediately dug into the delicious omlet. Blaine knew it was delicious, it was a family recipe that was absolutely scrumptious.

"You better eat up, we'll be pretty busy this weekend." Kurt frowned at Blaine's words, and shook his head. Blaine watched in surprise. He waited for his boyfriend to swallow, and then he spoke, giving his reasons for shaking his head.

"No, Blaine, I don't want that to be what this weekend is about. I don't want to spend the entire weekend in bed, we have our whole lives for that. But the fact of the matter is, we really don't know a whole lot about each other. I want to get to know you Blaine, I love you. But I don't even know your favorite color! I mean, I don't think it's a valid reason not to mate, but now there's no reason not to get to know each other."

Blaine nodded, and stole a bite of sausage playfully. He munched on it thoughtfully, and nodded at what Kurt was saying. It made sense, and it had definitely been a major reservation before mating with Kurt.

"Okay, I completely agree. I know a little about you, so why don't you ask me questions first. What do you want to know?"

Kurt bit his lip. It didn't look like he had thought this far in advance. "Um, what's your favorite color?" He asked lamely, and Blaine chuckled, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Blue." He said, the happy laughter still in his voice. "It used to be green, but your eyes are just such a pretty blue, you converted me." Suddenly he ducked his head at Kurt's pretty laugh. "Oh god, that was horribly cliché, wasn't it?"

Kurt continued to laugh, and nodded. "It was." Blaine cast his gaze downwards, his face flushed. Kurt took his chin in his hands, and gazed into Blaine's eyes. "But it was sweet. And it meant a lot to me." Blaine smiled, and Kurt took that as a cue to begin asking more questions.

"So, tell me a little about your family! I hardly know anything about them!"

Blaine sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, it's not exactly a great story. My dad is a Public Relations guy. He has a ton of clients, he's pretty famous in the PR world. Too famous to ever be home." Kurt frowned at the bitterness in Blaine's voice, but the Interwolf was broken out of his reverie, and looked at Kurt with a soft smile. "But I'm really glad he's not. He's not pleased that I'm gay. Neither is Mom. She follows Dad around, running a magazine from at home, or whatever hotel they're in at the moment. It's called 'Picture Perfect', and it's basically how to have a perfect life. As you could imagine, there's nothing about raising a gay teenage son in there."

Kurt frowned. That all sounded awful, how did Blaine deal with it? Blaine sighed. "And of course, part of a perfect life is two children, eight years apart, one boy, one girl. So there's my little sister Andy." Kurt quirked his eyebrow at this.

"I take it that your family is a fan of 'Pretty in Pink'?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, that and spelling the names the wrong way. But anyways, there's Andy. She's an Interwolf too, pretty adorable. I love her to death, but Mom and Dad insisted that they hire a tutor, Jenny, to home school her. I think they didn't want her turning out to be a lesbian or something. They blame public school for that."

Kurt sighed, and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. "Hey, think of it this way, if you weren't gay, we would never have mated."

Blaine growled, and captured Kurt's lips in a fierce kiss, licking the soft, plump familiar set of lips that he loved feeling all over his body. "Don't even talk about that. I have no doubt, that gay or not, we would have mated."

After a few more minutes of making out, Blaine pulled back reluctantly, and looked at Kurt.

"So now it's your turn. Tell me a little bit about your family. What are they like? I've only met your dad."

"And Finn." Kurt pointed out, and then drummed his fingers against his thigh. "Well, my mother was Madeline Elizabeth Hummel. She and my dad met and mated in high school. She was an Interwolf, and for their time it was really a huge deal, two different species mating. And especially for them, since my mother was of a different social class. Her family didn't disown her, but they didn't approve. I haven't really seen any of my maternal relatives since her funeral."

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt. "I didn't know your mother died." He said, his eyes wide with sorrow and confusion. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

His boyfriend smiled sadly up at him. "That's okay. You didn't know. But yes, she died. I was pretty young, only eight at the time. But my dad took care of me. He always has, always has been protecting me. That's probably why he's so overprotective."

Kurt cleared his throat, obviously a little emotional over this all. "But he married Carole last year, when I was a sophomore. Finn became my stepbrother, though we had been in a pack with Quinn and Britt since we were all ten. Well, an official pack. If you want to go all the way back though, we kind of became a pack when we were seven."

Blaine smiled. He loved hearing about Kurt, learning all of these special new things about his boyfriend. Kurt clearly felt the same. They spent the rest of the weekend that way, wrapped in each others' arms, sharing memories and favorites, sharing their past, and their feelings, and occasional sweet kisses.

And that was all they really needed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** We're Sick Like Animals

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, language, future mpreg

**Spoilers:** General Season 2

**Word Count:** 2,150

**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine, Artie/Brittany/Santana

**Summary:** In a society where human animal hybrids run amok, Alphas are the dominant species, over humans, or Beta hybrids. An Alpha needs a Beta to feel complete, to feel whole. Blaine needs Kurt to be complete

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the pack meeting, along with more of Karofsky!

"You know, I think we should have a pack meeting soon."

Blaine looked at Kurt, who was munching thoughtfully on his salad. They were eating lunch in the cafeteria, sitting on the window sill, as opposed to the tables. Other couples occupied other unorthodox places, while teachers tried to shoo them from their spots, to no avail.

"Hmm, you're probably right you know." Blaine said, stealing a tomato from Kurt's salad. The brunette playfully slapped his hand away, and ran his hand through Blaine's dark curls.

"I mean, we haven't really been acting like a pack since we transferred here, and I feel bad. Especially since Brittany is going through all of her mating drama."

Blaine nodded. "You mean since we mated. And personally, I think Brittany doesn't mind, it's Santana and Artie with the drama."

Kurt nodded sadly, glancing over at the blonde, who was currently sitting on Artie's lap. Santana was alternating between sending Britt sweet glances, and glaring daggers at the boy sitting in a wheelchair.

"Poor Artie, and poor Santana. I feel bad for them." Casting his gaze around the cafeteria, Kurt muttered under his breath, "Poor Dave."

Blaine's grip around Kurt's waist tightened slightly. He knew that he was in no danger of losing Kurt to Karofsky, but Blaine really wasn't in a hurry to get Kurt close to the other Interwolf. Maybe it was because he had been in competition with Dave Karofsky since Kindergarten. Maybe it was because Karofsky purposely said things about Kurt when they were alone, to antagonize Blaine. Maybe it was a lot of different things. All Blaine knew for sure was that he definitely did not like it.

"You know, why don't we invite Dave to the pack meeting?"

Blaine choked on the bit of apple he was eating, and he knew that if he had been drinking water, he would have spat it out over everything. Kurt patted him on the back several times, and finally his throat cleared.

"You want to do what?" He asked Kurt, looking at his boyfriend as if he had lost all sanity. And he was pretty sure that was exactly what had happened. Why the hell would Kurt want Dave Karofsky, the other Interwolf vying for Kurt's affection at the pack meeting?

"I told you, I want to invite Dave! Look, Blaine, there's nothing to worry about. I love you, and you're not in danger of losing me to Dave. But you said it yourself, he's a bit of a lone wolf. He hangs out with Azimio, but he's human. He just doesn't get it. You at least have Mercedes-who is amazing by the way-and the glee club. Dave really doesn't have anyone."

"And you really want to be that someone for him? Kurt, you're supposed to be my someone!"

Kurt smiled, and leaned across the window sill to kiss Blaine. It was a light kiss, until their mouths parted slightly, and their tongues touched at the tips. They parted and went back in for more kisses several times, Kurt reaching up his hand to cup Blaine's cheek.

"We have to stop." Blaine gasped out. "Otherwise I'm not going to want to."

Kurt smirked cheekily at him. "You are my someone Blaine, I promise. Besides, who said we have to stop?" And he leaned in again, practically shoving his tongue down Blaine's throat, sucking and exploring, causing the Interwolf to moan.

"Kurt, we're at school!" Blaine cried, pulling Kurt off of him slightly.

Kurt pouted. "That never stopped you before. Besides, we're Interhumans Blaine. There are places we can go. Now do you want to sit here wanting me until we can get home and not have sex, thanks to my dad's open door policy, or we can go to the bathroom, put an 'out of order' sign on it, and I can let you fuck me so that I can't walk. Now which option sounds better?"

Wordlessly, and almost instantaneously Blaine was on his feet, dragging a laughing Kurt with him to the nearest bathroom they could find.

Neither of them noticed David Karofsky watching the pair of them from narrowed eyes.

XxXx

"You want me to what?"

Blaine glared at Karofsky slightly over Kurt's shoulder. After their 'lunch break' in the bathroom, Kurt had somehow managed to convince Blaine to ask Karofsky to come to the pack meeting. Blaine was none too happy about it, but he could hardly refuse Kurt. After all, the boy had him whipped to the bone.

"We want you to come to our pack meeting tonight. It starts at eight, we thought you'd like to see how we work. In…in case you wanted to join."

Blaine's mouth dropped open. Wait, what? What the hell? Now all of a sudden Kurt wanted Karofsky to join the pack? They had not agreed upon that!

Karofsky looked at Blaine, and smirked. "I'd love to Kurt, but I don't think your boytoy would be too happy about that. And I wouldn't want to do anything to anger you." Blaine growled slightly, under his breath. Karofsky had been nothing but rude and derogatory towards Kurt, when he was talking alone with Blaine. Sure, that was more to irritate Blaine than anything, but it still made Blaine mad, knowing that Karofsky could refer to Kurt as his 'fucktoy', yet act perfectly sweet and charming to his face. It really made Blaine want to engage in a fight with Karofsky. But for Kurt's sake he wouldn't. Not yet anyways.

"Oh don't worry about Blaine, he'll be nice." Kurt said, sending Blaine a look that clearly said, 'or else'. Blaine really didn't want to think about what that unspoken 'or else' was.

Karofsky smirked at the exchange. "Wow, gotta say Anderson, I'd never see the day when someone put a leash on you." Blaine growled threateningly, and tightened his grip around Kurt's waist, trying to keep himself centered. He couldn't shift so close to Kurt. He didn't want to lose control of his temper.

"Dave." Kurt said with a frown. "Blaine will be nice, but you have to be nice as well."

Karofsky gave the pair a wolfish smile.

"I can do that."

XxXx

Blaine hated to admit it, but the meeting was going a lot better than he had originally thought. Kurt was sitting on his lap, and Quinn was sitting next to them, smiling at their 'adorableness'. Finn was sitting beside her, sending her torn glances every now and then. Brittany was currently eating cheese from between Artie's fingers, but she was allowing Santana to nuzzle her neck. Dave was sitting awkwardly across from Finn, and he kept shooting Kurt longing glances, none of which Kurt noticed. Blaine was torn between happiness that Kurt was paying Karofsky no attention, and irritation that Kurt didn't notice how bad this idea was.

"So first order of business, new members. You guys all know Blaine." Kurt gestured behind him towards Blaine, who gave a slight wave. They all knew each other, but it was a pack meeting, and things were going to go formally. "He's my mate, and that means he's going to be the Alpha of the pack." Kurt glanced at Quinn. "Will you be okay to that?"

Quinn nodded, and shot Kurt a sweet smile. "Yes. I'll listen to him, though I'd like to reserve the right to say no if Blaine gives me an order that I don't agree with, or something that conflicts with my morals." Both Blaine and Kurt nodded. It sounded fine to them, and the blonde seemed happy to consent to Blaine being the Alpha over her.

"Alright. I'll just go ahead and conduct the meeting for old times' sakes, and to let Blaine get a feel of what we usually do."

Finn frowned. "But dude, we usually go bowling, and talk a little about what's going on, and call it a meeting."

Kurt sighed loudly, and Quinn rolled her eyes. Brittany perked up, and nodded along with Finn.

"Finn, that's what we do when there's no actual business to take care of. Besides, we could do that in Westerville, but you know that the bowling alley here in Lima is awful." Finn let out a string of protests, but Santana and Quinn nodded along with Kurt.

Turning his attention to the two Interhumans flanking Brittany, Kurt inclined his head towards the pair of them. "Welcome Santana and Artie. Er, sorry, but I don't exactly know what you shift into, so if you don't mind…"

"I'm an Interjaguar." Santana said silkily, and Quinn raised an eyebrow. Of course she was. Why didn't that surprise them.

"And I'm an Interchimp." Artie said, and gestured down towards his wheelchair. "Turned out to be helpful in the end. Plenty of upper body strength."

"Yeah, he's like super buff under all those sweater vests." Brittany said in a deadpanned voice. Quinn and Kurt snickered into their glasses, Quinn's filled with citrus juice, and Kurt's filled with warm milk.

"Um, okay, well, we don't really need to know about your guys' sex lives, but, uh, how are you doing the mating process?"

The three of them exchanged looks. Well, really, Artie and Santana exchanged a look over Brittany. "We're trying out a polyamorous relationship." Artie said, shifting his glasses. "I mean, it's taking some getting used to, due to some," he coughed, "different preferences, and power shifts, but we both love Brittany, and we want to make it work."

Kurt nodded, and sighed. "Okay, that's great for you guys. And as soon as you guys have the Mating Ceremony you'll be officially part of the pack. But, I want to make something clear. There are a lot of Alphas. I know that you two are mated Alphas, but still, it can possibly cause problems. Blaine is the Alpha of this pack. He's the leader. His word, goes. I'm a Beta, but I'm still mated to the pack's Alpha, which gives me ranking over you. Quinn has been a part of this pack for the past seven years, so she has authority too. And when Finn is in his Alpha mood, so does he. But I really don't foresee there being any issues, since most of us are mated."

Finn looked sadly down at his plate, and Kurt's heart went out to him. He knew how hard it would be for his stepbrother to mate, but he had faith that the tall teenager would someday find the perfect person for him.

"Also, this is Dave. I-I've been thinking about letting Dave join the pack."

There was an outbreak of noises and whispers, and Quinn frowned in Kurt's direction. Seeing the slight fall in Dave's face, Kurt raised up a hand to halt all conversation.

"I'm not saying it's definite. I just think that we should start hanging out with him some more, seeing if he's the right fit for the pack."

Brittany nodded. "That's a good idea. Lots of people are more fun for orgies."

Suddenly all eyes were on her, and Kurt was choking slightly on his words.

"No. No orgies Brittany. Just…no."

The blonde frowned. "Why not? They're more fun! I call dibs on Kurt and Blaine. I've always thought that Kurt has a nice ass, and it would be awesome to tap two gay guys."

Blaine couldn't hold it in. Clutching tightly onto Kurt, he burst out into peals of laughter. He already loved the vivacious blonde, and he was greatly looking forward to more pack meetings, especially of the bowling variety. Kurt shook his head, bouncing on Blaine's shaking body.

"Okay, well, when you guys decide on a date for your Mating Ceremony, let us know, and uh, we'll do the same." Kurt managed to get out, between bursts of laughter. "Meeting adjourned."

And with that Blaine began tugging him up to his bedroom. Poised at the bottom of the stairs, Kurt turned around to the rest of the pack still sitting down.

"Oh and guys? No orgies while we're up there. We want a part of the fun too." And with a wink, he was leaping up the stairs, leaving Blaine staring after his disappearing boyfriend in wonder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** We're Sick Like Animals

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, violence, language

**Spoilers:** General Season 2

**Word Count:** 2,237

**Summary:** In a society where human animal hybrids run amok, Alphas are the dominant species, over humans, or Beta hybrids. An Alpha needs a Beta to feel complete, to feel whole. Blaine needs Kurt to be complete

"I cannot believe that we're actually going to go to a Halloween party!" Kurt said with a laugh, shaking his head at the rest of the table. Finn and Blaine had been talking about football, and somehow the topic had strayed to the upcoming Halloween plans. And from there, it had progressed into deciding that the pack would all be going trick or treating.

"Why not? Didn't you ever go to one?" Blaine said, pouting slightly at his boyfriend. He would be hosting the Halloween party this year, and he had hoped that his mate would be excited about it. Kurt rolled his eyes, and shoved a grape in Blaine's mouth, to the rest of the table's amusement.

"Kurt doesn't need Halloween, every day is an opportunity to dress up for him." Finn teased good naturedly, and Kurt transferred his glare to his stepbrother, playfully giving the excessively tall quarterback a shove.

"So what is everyone dressing up as?" Artie asked, digging into the school's mysterious and disgusting school lunches. The tater tots were the only redeeming parts of the lunch, but Kurt wouldn't even touch them. He complained endlessly to Blaine about the salt and empty calories, when he had attempted to get his boyfriend to try some, just to see what all the fuss was about.

"I think I'm going to go as a football player." Finn said, and Kurt gave him a judgmental look out of the corner of his eyes, clearly displeased with Finn's choice.

"Really Finn? Can't you at least attempt to be a little more creative than that?" Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste. He sighed, and said, "I'll help you out with a costume. Mark my words Finnegan Hudson, you will look unrecognizable!" Finn looked slightly nervous at Kurt's words, but nodded all the same.

"Kurtsie, we should be cats!" Brittany piped up from her seat on Santana's lap. She alternated between the two Alphas each day, which both Santana and Artie were slowly becoming accustomed to. Blaine had watched happily, as Artie had begun taking both ladies' books, and Santana had remembered to give both Artie and Brittany a kiss before sauntering off to class.

"Umm, Britt, boo, we already are cats." Kurt said patting her hand consolingly. Thinking, his eyes lit up with a new prospect, and he clapped his hands together happily. "I have the perfect idea! Brittany, why don't you go in your old Crawford uniform?"

Brittany's eyes lit up happily, and she literally squealed, so high pitched that nearly everyone in the cafeteria was covering their ears. "Oh my gosh, Kurtsie, you're the absolute best!" Kurt smiled in acknowledgement. "I mean, I'll totally have to alter it to make it way more sexy, but that's perfect! Santana and Artie are going to love it!"

"Mmh, sexy schoolgirl, I'm down with that." Artie said contentedly, and Santana nodded, leaning her head on Artie's shoulder.

"Yep, it will definitely be an all around sex explosion that night. I'll be going as a naughty cop."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do we have to pass a new pack rule to keep sex in the bedroom?" He asked rhetorically, picking at his salad, and trying to ignore Blaine, who was currently nibbling on his ear happily.

"What about our phones?" Brittany asked, with wide eyed innocence.

Kurt sighed, and shook his head. Deciding that it was a lost cause, he turned to the blonde who was also munching contentedly on a green lunch. "Quinn Fabray, I swear on everything McQueen, if you go as an angel, I will murder you in your sleep."

The pretty blonde smirked at him. "Ooh, McQueen. That's definitely a promise you'll keep. But don't worry Kurtie, I'm not going as an angel. I was actually thinking about going as Tinkerbell this year. You know, blonde Disney princess and all."

Soon, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were engaged in a battle concerning Disney Princesses, and who constituted as one or not. Normally Blaine would have jumped straight into the conversation, but instead he was deep in thought, considering what he should do for his own costume. When he drew a blank, he realized that more than likely he would have to call in reinforcements.

Eyeing Finn, he smirked. He knew just where to find them.

XxXx

"Finn! Hey, Finn!"

Finn turned around on his way to the locker room, watching as his stepbrother's boyfriend-technically his Alpha-jogged over to him, a slightly anxious look on his face.

"Oh hey Blaine!"

The curly haired wide receiver smiled, but Finn noticed that it looked a bit nervous and strained. Who said he didn't notice things? He definitely noticed that Blaine was scratching the back of his sweaty neck nervously, clearly anxious about what he was going to say.

"Can I ask you something?"

Finn nodded, and decided to elaborate. "Sure dude. But whatever you're going to ask, just spit it out. I mean, it can't be that bad or whatever." Suddenly rethinking his words, he quickly backtracked in horror.

"I mean, unless you're going to ask me for sex tips. Because I've never...and Kurt is my stepbrother, so I really don't want to think about him like that. Plus, I mean, I don't know anything about dude sex."

Normally Blaine would laugh, or be slightly offended. Right now he was neither. "That's not what I need to ask you about."

But based on the awkward expression, it wasn't too far off the mark, Finn noted uncomfortably. Swallowing, he shrugged, and gestured for Blaine to continue already.

"I need help picking out a Halloween costume." Blaine blurted out, and blushed slightly. Finn's tension immediate relaxed and he smiled. It was kind of cool, seeing Blaine all frazzled like this. Finn was in Alpha mode, and hadn't switched yet, so seeing another Alpha so unwound was pretty interesting.

"Oh that's all? You had me worried there for a second. Well that's easy dude, just dress up like a zombie or something! No wait, Artie's doing that. Oh wait, I know! Be a vampire! Yeah, dude, you totally have the eyebrows for that!"

Blaine frowned. "What? No, Finn, I mean..." Blaine took a deep breath, and tried to figure out how to word things. "I mean a Halloween costume that will impress Kurt."

Finn scratched his head in confusion. "Well he's really impressed by some of those Lady Gaga outfits. Maybe one of those?"

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh, and decided, to hell with it. "Finn, I'm trying to figure out what costume would turn Kurt on." He deadpanned, avoiding looking Finn in the eyes.

"Wha-oh, I-oh." Finn immediately flushed, and looked at the ground. Sure, he knew that Blaine and Kurt were sexually active. They were mated after all. But they weren't nearly as public with their sex lives as Santana, Artie, and Brittany were. Besides, it was one thing to know that his stepbrother was having sex, but it was another thing to think about it.

"Well, um, why don't you just ask Kurt?" Finn asked, clearly surprised that Blaine would come to him, rather than go to his actual boyfriend. It would make things a lot less awkward, for the both of them. Although he supposed it was pretty cool that Blaine trusted him like that.

"I-I want to surprise Kurt. And I can't exactly do that if I'm asking him for ideas for a costume. Besides, I guess we kind of agreed to keep it a secret. H-Halloween is on a Friday this year, and he'll be spending the weekend at my house-"

"Okay, okay!" Finn cried quickly, really not wanting to go deeper into it. He had since gotten over his brother being gay, and having 'dude sex', but that didn't mean he was comfortable discussing that particular brand of sex with his stepbrother's boyfriend, and the pack's Alpha.

"Well, yeah, so I need a costume." God, Blaine hadn't felt this awkward in a long time. Turning his attention back to Finn, he chewed on his lip, watching as the gears turned in Finn's mind.

"Um, well, Kurt likes Alexander McQueen?" Blaine shook his head, and began to despair. Maybe this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Geez, he just wanted to figure out a costume that would make Kurt go crazy.

However, Finn had one last suggestion up his sleeve.

"Well, what about an army guy? I mean, Kurt's favorite movie was always Pearl Harbor, and he gushed about Josh Hartnett and Ben Affleck and stuff. And then he dragged me to that chick flick, 'Dear John', and he just talked about the guy the whole time."

Suddenly Blaine's eyes lit up, and a grin spread across his face. That had just given him the best idea. Smirking he glanced up at Finn. "Thanks man. You've been a huge help." He said, and jogged off to the locker room, leaving Finn behind, shaking his head.

He didn't get gay guys.

XxXx

"Kurt, you're seriously starting to scare me, with all this make-up crap." Finn said nervously. He was currently sitting on a chair in Kurt's en suite bathroom. The pair of them had already had their seven o clock dinner, and were currently dressing up for Blaine's Halloween party.

Well, Kurt was dressing Finn up. He had yet to dress himself. But he was currently busy painting away on Finn's face, looking far too entertained to simply be doing make up. It was seriously beginning to unnerve Finn.

"Well, that shows how much faith you have in me." Kurt sniffed haughtily, adding a few more touches. Finally reaching over, he placed something on Finn's head, and turned his freakishly tall stepbrother around so that he could admire his work in the mirror.

Finn's darkened, purplish eyes widened comically as he examined his reflection. "Wow! Dude, I'm Frankenstein!"

Kurt smirked. "Astute observation Finnegan. And how many times have I told you not to call me 'dude'? But I figured it would be an accurate representation, considering how often I call you Frankenteen, a habit that Santana seems to have picked up upon as well."

Finn scowled. "Yeah, thanks for that by the way. She's way meaner about it than you are though. I don't know how Britt can stand her. She's so mean!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Finn, people act differently with their mates. You know that. Now I have your outfit on your bed. I got Carole's permission to tear apart one of your old suits. It's short, so that will add to the affect. Now if you don't mind, I have my own costume to get into." And with that, he pushed Finn out of the bathroom, and began to get ready.

XxXx

"Hey guys-holy fuck."

Blaine had opened the door to see Finn and Kurt. Finn was dressed in an awesome Frankenstein outfit-Kurt's doing, Blaine assumed. But that wasn't what Blaine was staring at. No, his predatory was resting solely on Kurt.

His boyfriend had obviously taken Brittany's words to heart, and had dressed up as a cat. A cat that looked sexy as hell.

Kurt was clad head to toe in a single black unitard, clinging tightly to his skin, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. It was a sheer material on the legs and arms, and Blaine could clearly make out the outline of Kurt's crotch. The chest was covered in a shiny, vest like material, and Kurt's hands were covered in gloves. A triangular patch of pale white skin was showing at Kurt's collar, but he was wearing a black tie.

But what Blaine found the most intriguing were the two soft cat's ears, perched atop Kurt's head, and the black silky tail trailing behind his boyfriend. Basically, Kurt looked like he had taken the phrase 'sex kitten' a little too far.

Not that Blaine was objecting. At all.

He saw the blush creeping along Kurt's cheeks, and he realized that he had been gaping. Stepping back, he cleared his throat, and managed to say, "Um, come on in you guys. The rest of the pack is in the living room. You guys are all the first ones here of course."

As Kurt followed Finn, Blaine immediately took the opportunity to check out his boyfriend's ass. What? Kurt had a fantastic ass, and in that skintight outfit, it was just begging to be smacked. Blaine definitely knew that they would be leaving the party for his bedroom at some point during the night.

"You know, I find your Army costume really hot." Kurt whispered flirtily in Blaine's ear. The man in question swallowed, and glanced down. He was in a green camouflage ensemble, with several buttons undone, leaving some of his chest bare. He wore a simple silver dog collar, and a hat. But he knew that he was nothing, compared to the sex explosion that was Kurt Hummel.

Surveying the room, Brittany, in her tiny mini-skirt, and tied up t-shirt, complete with bobby socks and a tie, tossed a fist in the air, and yelled excitedly,

"Let's get this party started!"

**A/N: I usually save these for the top, but just to let you know, the Halloween party, and the smut that follows will be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one! Also, great thanks to who once more did a picture for me, this time of Kurt in his Halloween costume! Yes, his Single Ladies outfit inspired it :D You can find the manip on my profile!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** We're Sick Like Animals

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Sex, language, future mpreg, violence

**Spoilers:** None

**Word Count:** 2,300

Summary:

**A/N:** Sorry about the brief hiatus, Saturday was my mom's birthday, and Sunday was Father's Day, so it was a family bonding weekend. I hope this chapter makes up for the delay though!

The party was under full swing when Blaine managed to get Kurt alone. He had been playing the good host, directing everyone to where the refreshments and music was. He knew his parents wouldn't care that he had a party in their house, after all, anything to keep up their image of the perfect 'straight' son.

After the party had been going on for about an hour, Blaine found Kurt hanging back by the living room mantle, sipping delicately on a cup of punch. For a moment, Blaine simply took the time to stare at Kurt. God, seeing him dressed like that, it was almost as if his every fantasy had been fulfilled. When Blaine was younger, he used to dream about falling in love with a strong, muscular man, someone from muscle magazines. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined ending up with someone like Kurt.

But that didn't mean he would be happy with anyone but Kurt now, or ever again. Sure, the images of touch men with bulging muscles had provided him with material to jerk off to when he was younger, but now his thoughts were filled with Kurt.

Apparently he was the only one.

Seeing Dave Karofsky approaching Kurt-with the obvious drunken swagger-made Blaine's blood boil. Who even bought alcohol to the party? Probably Puckerman. Blaine was definitely going to have to remember to skin the Intershark alive.

Quickly sliding up to Kurt's side, he slipped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Hey good-looking. Enjoying the party?" Karofsky scowled in Blaine's direction, before composing his face hastily into a forced smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt had yet to notice him, so he addressed Blaine first.

"Hey yourself sexy. I'd enjoy it a lot more if I got to hang out with my amazing boyfriend." A vein pulsed in Karofsky's temple.

"Hi Kurt." Kurt turned to Karofsky and gave him a soft genuine smile. He eyed the boy's pirate getup, and said,

"Nice costume Dave. I'm glad you came. How have you been?"

Next to him Blaine softly grumbled. Sure, Kurt was glad that Dave Karofsky had come, but he sure wasn't. Blaine was not in any mood to deal with the one other person who had mated with Kurt. Sure, Kurt hadn't mated with Karofsky, but that didn't seem to be stopping the other Alpha Interwolf.

"I've been good Kurt. Your costume is pretty amazing as well."

Kurt clearly noticed the way Karofsky slightly leered at him, his gaze lingering on the outline of his crotch. Blaine apparently noticed this also, and growled protectively, drawing Kurt's body closer to his. "I think you should go hit on someone else's mate now. I'll be busy fucking my boyfriend for the next few hours, and you aren't exactly welcome to watch."

Kurt's jaw dropped, and he flushed, but he could find no protest to give to Blaine. He wasn't much of an exhibitionist, but he understood that with Karofsky clearly stepping over the boundaries, Blaine needed to be the dominant one for a little while.

And Kurt had no reservations whatsoever about this.

As Karofsky glared at the pair of them, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, and wove through the throng of people, taking the familiar path to his bedroom. As they reached the top of the stairs, Blaine quickly pulled Kurt in for a fierce kiss.

Kurt responded eagerly to Blaine, and when the Interwolf slid his hands under Kurt's ass, he quickly jumped up, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine paused, adjusting to Kurt's weight, and he quickly began walking to his bedroom, without breaking the kiss.

Pressing Kurt up against his bedroom door, Blaine pulled away from Kurt's mouth, and quickly began to work on his neck, pressing fierce, open mouthed kisses to his neck. "Mine." Blaine growled, and began sucking, eliciting a gasp from Kurt. Oh god, this was absolutely fabulous. "You're all mine. Karofsky-he isn't allowed to look at you like that. No one is. You're all mine. Only I can look at you like that. Only I can see everything that's underneath all this." Using the door as support, Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's black unitard.

"All yours." Kurt gasped back, in promise. He didn't want to belong to anyone else but Blaine. Blaine was his, and Kurt was Blaine's. That was the way it was. "I don't know what he was thinking. It made me uncomfortable. Only you have ever looked at me like that, well you and Marcus-"

Blaine growled possessively. "Who the fuck is Marcus?" He asked, fingers digging into Kurt's hips. Gasping at the pressure, Kurt fisted his hands in Blaine's dark thick curls.

"He-he's my ex. The person I was going to be mated to. He looked at me like you do, but I never liked it. I never once liked the way he looked at me, like I was something to eat. Like all I was good for was a quick fuck."

Blaine pulled away, and there was a pained expression on his face. "That's how I look at you?" He asked, his voice cracking. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, that's not how I feel at all, you know that, right."

Kurt chuckled, and shook his head. "No, Blaine. Sometimes you look at me like you want to ravish me, and it makes my knees weak. Because there's more than just lust in your look, there's love, and desire. It's as if we're the only two in the world, and all you want to do is make me feel as good as I want to make you feel."

Blaine smiled, and resumed placing open mouthed kisses onto Kurt's skin. "Well that's good, because that's exactly how I feel. And trust me Kurt, you make me feel good. God, you make me feel so goddamn good."

Kurt moaned, and reached behind him, and turned the knob behind him. The pair of them nearly fell into Blaine's room, but thankfully the Interwolf managed to regain his balance. He walked in with Kurt, and laid him gently on the bed, before crawling on top of him.

"God, you look so hot in that outfit." Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth. "It's so tight. I can see _everything_. And-god-your ears, and tail. Oh god Kurt, you look so fucking hot."

Kurt moaned, and reached up to tweak his ears, and his tail was curling up. Blaine's hazel eyes widened, as he realized the implications. "They're real. They're my real tail and ears. It's easier for me to shift partially than most Interhumans. I thought you would appreciate the costume."

"I do, oh god I do." Blaine moaned, and began playing with the tie around Kurt's neck. God, his boyfriend was so hot. Kurt reached up, and began fiddling with the army suit Blaine was wearing, fingering the collar that opened, giving him a partial view of his chest.

"Fuck Blaine, you look so fucking sexy. You talked to Finn, didn't you? Holy fuck, I've been hard all night, ever since I saw you in your army costume. You're so fucking gorgeous. I'm so lucky, because you're all mine."

Blaine groaned, and tried to slide his hands across Kurt's bare skin, but the costume he was wearing made it impossible. And as much as Blaine loved that unitard, and he loved it _sofuckingmuch _all he wanted was to see Kurt's skin bare.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get you out of this thing?" Blaine growled, and Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend's frustration. He reached behind him, and his nimble fingers found the nearly invisible zipper on his back. He quickly slid out of the unitard, and was lying bare in front of Blaine.

"You went commando?" Blaine asked, his chest rumbling appreciatively. Kurt nodded breathlessly, and Blaine quickly bent his head down, and began attacking Kurt's skin, sucking every inch of naked flesh he could find.

"Y-you-too-too many clothes." Kurt stammered, "Take them off. Oh god Blaine, if you want to be able to fuck me, take them off, now!"

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend's obvious enthusiasm. Blaine was just as eager to bury his cock inside of Kurt, as Kurt was ready to be fucked, but he needed to have some fun with his mate first. After all, they had forever, there was no need to rush.

"Patience is a virtue baby. You'd best learn this quickly." Kurt whimpered, and Blaine decided to cut his boyfriend some slack. Tossing his cap off, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, and made to take off his dog tag, but Kurt stopped him.

"No, leave it on. God, you look so sexy." He moaned, and Blaine bit his lip, and ran his hands down the sides of Kurt's body.

"I want to do something different tonight." Blaine said, and Kurt cocked his head slightly, wondering just what it was his boyfriend had in mind. But he soon found out, when Blaine pulled him up, so that he was sitting on the bed, instead of lying against the pillows. "Get on all fours."

Kurt scrambled to comply, and moaned, as Blaine kissed the base of his spine. "God, you look so fucking amazing." Blaine growled, quickly shedding his pants and boxers. "Bent over like that, with your ass in the air. God, it's like you were fucking made for me."

A shiver ran down Kurt's spine, one that Blaine saw. He smirked, and pressed another kiss to Kurt's body, this time lower, just above his ass. "You like that baby? You like what I'm doing to you. You love it, you're there, all bent over, waiting for my cock. God, you look like such a slut right now, waiting for me to fill you up with my cock. Isn't that right."

Kurt whimpered. He was barely able to speak. Blaine's dirty words were going straight to his cock, which was achingly hard. Wantonly, Kurt reached down and stroked himself, desperate for some friction. But almost immediately Blaine slapped his hand away.

"No." He growled, his voice low. "You'll come from my cock, and my cock alone." Smirking, he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Kurt's skin. "But you're such a cockslut, you'll just love that, won't you?"

Kurt moaned in response. He was getting slightly sore, from remaining in this position, but as long as Blaine kept up what he was doing, he didn't even care. "Blaine, please. You've been teasing me long enough. Please, fuck me!"

Blaine smirked. "Well, when you put it like that…" Stroking Kurt's long, swishing tail, Blaine plunged into Kurt without any warning. The teenager instantly froze, and let out a whimper of pain. Blaine hadn't prepped him at all, but he knew he could take it. And once the burning dulled slightly, all Kurt felt was pleasure.

"Move." He whimpered to Blaine, "God, move, just move Blaine!"

But Blaine was still staying still, watching his boyfriend nervously. The flow of dirty talk had stopped, and Blaine was slightly worried about his boyfriend. "Are you sure you're okay baby? It didn't hurt you?"

"Not enough so that my main priority changed from you fucking my brains out!" Smiling at his boyfriend's insistence, Blaine promptly began thrusting in and out of Kurt, moaning at his boyfriend's tight heat.

"Holy fuck baby, you're so tight. So fucking tight. God, it's amazing that you could slip a finger there, let alone my cock." Kurt whimpered, and Blaine gripped his hips so tightly, he knew that there would be black and blue bruises in the morning.

"Faster, Blaine, fuck! I need you, harder!" Blaine smirked, and began thrusting into Kurt's tight heat, and finally hit Kurt's prostate, which caused Kurt to cry out in pleasure. Blaine nearly came, from the sight of Kurt, hunched over and sweating, almost crying from pleasure.

"Is this hard enough? This fast enough for you baby?" Apparently it was. Apparently Blaine was doing everything right.

"FUCK, BLAINE!"

With Kurt's scream, he came onto the bed, nearly passing out from the intensity of his orgasm. Not caring how disgusting it was, he collapsed on the bed, unable to support himself on his arms and knees anymore.

Feeling Kurt clench and tighten around his cock, making it almost painful was Blaine's undoing. With a shout, he came deep inside of Kurt. As his cum filled up in Kurt's ass, he tiredly pulled out, and laid down next to Kurt, who turned over, removing himself from the sticky mess.

Seeing Kurt, with his kitten ears and tail, covered in his own cum was too much for Blaine to handle. Bending down Blaine dragged his tongue across Kurt's soft pale chest, licking Kurt's cum from his body. Kurt gasped at the sensation, and dug his hands into Blaine's hair. As Blaine finally pulled up he kissed Kurt, long and hard, so that Kurt could taste his own cum on Blaine's lips.

"God, I love you." Kurt said, when he finally pulled away. With shiny lips, and bright hazel eyes, Blaine smirked at his boyfriend.

"I love you to, my adorable little sex kitten."

Kurt groaned. Something gave him the feeling that he would never live that name down.


End file.
